Path of Conquest Lemon one-shots
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: So, this is the place for the lemons that we want but just can't fit into the story. (Path of Conquest) Open for requests.
1. Sisterly love (Piper, Drew, Percy)

**Percy Jackson**

It was one of the more comical side-parts of living with a bunch of girls/young women. Usually, the highlights were the catfights between Piper and Drew, which Drew usually won due to the fact that she had a purple belt in Jiu-Jitsu. That part she had told him in confidence. Sometimes it was the row over who had had stollen who's clothes. The other highlight had been Rachel's pregnancy scare a few weeks ago.

This was one of the more peculiar side effects of girls being stuck in a harem for more than a year. They had become quite bashful about the entire topic of sex. Even the company of others wasn't seen as a reason to veto a hookup. This was another manifestation of this development. Percy, of course, considered himself a victim in the entire affair. Annabeth was off doing construction work on Olympus while the girls doing were a girls-only beach party which apparently included Alkohol, dancing, and movies. The naiads too were invited. Basically everyone but him. Annabeth had been rather upset about missing this, seeing as it was Rachel's birthday. He was using the downtime to play on his laptop and watch YouTube videos.

He knew it really he suffered from luxury problems, but being surrounded by girls all day long really could get exhausting.

He considered locking the main door to his room and maybe inviting one of the naiads or Khione for the night. Just as he was swaying his options then the door burst open and Piper and Drew burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind them. Well, Drew burst in. Piper staggered. Both were wearing bikinis while Drew was also sporting an open blouse. Drew also had a slight sunburn.

He sighed. If he had to sort out another fight he would spank both of them... He knew he probably wouldn't unless Piper felt like it... But he liked to think he could play the stern master.

"Yes, ladies?" He asked.

"Drew is a bitch!" Piper complained.

"Anything new?" He asked.

The Japanese teen scowled at him.

"Everyone thinks I am a lame nut, you know in bed. Turns out Drew has been telling that to everyone for weeks now."

Percy paused for a moment. Partly because Piper had very obviously overindulged on cocktails and vodka during their girls night, partly, because it was true. There was also part of him that asked himself why they were fighting about this. Porn movies had started with less strangely convenient plots.

As much as he enjoyed getting frisky with Piper, he largely enjoyed it because he really liked Piper. That and she was beautiful. However, her skills as a lover left much room for improvement. Usually, Piper was the passive partner while he did all the work, even during the threesomes with Annabeth.

Drew, in stark contrast,...while he didn't like her very much she most certainly was an amazing fuck.

He didn't say that though.

"Ahm, okay," He replied, choosing the more diplomatic approach.

"Well, she is!" Drew mused, looking much soberer. She was apparently enjoying herself a lot more than she was letting on.

Piper shoved her sister and got shoved back. "Stop it! Why are you coming to me with this?"

"I'm gonna prove that I'm not."

Percy glanced at Drew who shot him a look that clearly said: "You'll owe me for this."

Deciding that Drew had already likely successfully embarrassed his very dear friend before entering he wouldn't throw her out. He would accept anything Drew had gift-wrapped for him and never mention in it again.

"How will you do that?" He asked his very drunk friend.

"Fuck you," Piper replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I mean I'll prove her wrong," Piper muttered.

Knowing Piper as a badass he was sure she would regret her eagerness to prove herself tomorrow. But who was he to stop her?

"Well go on, lame nut!" Drew taunted.

Percy pushed aside his laptop and slid to the edge of the bed and leaned forward. Piper approached him and clumsily kissed him straight on the lips. She had gotten better, if not that much. The alcohol also didn't help improve her skills.

For a moment he felt a tinge of annoyance as he saw his quiet evening kissing itself goodbye. But then he chided himself, realizing that there was possibly a quite incestuous threesome in it for him and while he was confident that Drew had no qualms about such things, Piper normally most certainly would...

His beautiful friend dropped down to her knees in front of him and pulled out his nervous boner.

Looking up at him sheepishly and then licked his length a few times, similarly to how her sisters liked to do, although granted with less finesse. Then she progressed to the good old sucking. She only took around a third of his length into her mouth and started bobbing a bit. It wasn't much, but he did appreciate the concept of having a dick in Piper's mouth.

"Told you Pips, you suck," Drew taunted.

"Do it better?" Piper snapped.

Percy gave Drew a pointed look who shrugged and pulled off her blouse and then removed the top of her bikini and cupping her own breasts she knelt down next to her sister and took over. Drew grabbed his length and went to work with her usual, almost professional demeanor. Both Drew and Silena were very skilled lovers but it always struck him how while Silena enjoyed giving and receiving pleasure Drew had a very different dynamic to her.

She massaged his balls and sucked him off and after glancing up at him and smirking she took more and more of him into her mouth. Percy groaned loudly, partly to tease Piper, partly because it was damn good work. When Drew pulled off again Percy took a chance.

Half expecting Piper to object he pulled her head down to his glistening wet cock but no, after only a moment of hesitation she took over.

For the next few minutes, Piper and Drew took turns sucking him off, Drew clearly egging the intoxicated Piper on while easily outperforming her sister. Piper was at work with a rare vigor though, sucking as hard as she possibly could. The two girls filled the air with slurping sounds. As if to put her sister back into place Drew even started to deepthroat him. Every now and then he groped the sister's breasts, marveling over their softness, after pulling Piper's top over her breasts. In this time, mostly thanks to Drew he cummed three times, the beautiful sisters getting him hard again. Drew swallowed twice and finally, during the third time, Piper had pulled off in just the wrong moment and his divine load came to rest on her chest.

He wiped the sweat off his head while Piper gazed down at her chest slightly startled while trying to catch his breath. Drew sniggered and brushed up some of his cum from Piper's left nipple and before Piper could react jabbed it into her sister's mouth, making her suck it off.

"Well, that was... " Piper slurred. Worried that this union might be over unless he too actions he grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her up onto the bed and dropped her down onto her back. Piper bounced once off the mattress and came to rest. Thankfully Drew followed them.

"Looks like Piper spoiled herself, won't you help your sister?" He asked.

Drew rolled her eyes but smirked. She had proven countless times she didn't mind swallowing cumm and seeing as she had helped coerced Piper into this entire thing she clearly wasn't very squeamish about the incest part because she sat up next to her sister.

"Drew?" Piper slurred and then gasped when Drew's thin, elegant lips cupped one of her sister's nipples, kissing of a drop of his seamen.

Piper, being no stranger to the female touch thanks to Annabeth or taking control of a girl due to having some rights to Khione... Percy put her reaction down to it being her hated sister.

Drew went to work on her sister, licking and kissing off his cum, making sure to tease her nipples. Then she kissed Piper on the lips, who just awkwardly kissed back and then coughed as his cum was transferred to her. Before long the two girls were making out as if they were a lesbian couple. He couldn't complain, the passionate display was most certainly pleasing to the eyes.

As his two ladies made out he removed the girl's panties. Watching the two girls had already made him hard again and he pushed a finger into Piper only to find her already aroused and wet. Her hips bucked slightly in response to his teasing.

Then Drew's lips moved down from her sister's breasts and to her pelvis he pulled his hand free and then scooted up to Piper's head. Piper moaned loudly, no longer caring that it was her sister who worked on her. He held his manhood in her face and without hesitating Piper she grabbed his length and started jerking him off, her other hand grabbing Drew's hair and keeping her pinned between her legs.

Then came the blowjob and it was a lot more aggressive than he was used to from Piper. She went straight to deepthroating. No, she tried to deepthroat him as expected there was a lot of gagging involved. Those beautiful eyes were closed as his friend fully committed herself to the orgy. With his left, he held Piper's head in place and started to skull fuck her, although quite a lot more gentile than he usually enjoyed Khione or even Hazel.

Piper seemed to have gotten the hang of the trick of breathing through her nose when her moth was occupied and he admired his friend's toned, olive, and sweat covered body. Percy pinched Piper's nipples and with Drew's help, he subjected his friend to the sweet torture that Hazel had already acquired such an appetite for. Piper climaxed quite quickly and moaned into his length. Drew pulled away and excused herself and Piper now held on to his ass as he had his way with her. Just before cumming, he held off an released the panting girl who sat up and pushed her hair out of her face in an attempt to discipline her long dark brown hair.

"You had to go after the nipples, " Piper spluttered and rubbed them.

Holding his friend by her throat he kissed her and was pleasantly surprised when the beautiful girl shoved him down on his back and moved on top of him and within moments she had mounted him and was riding him. Percy kept her pace up and even forced two fingers deep into her mouth. But soon, he was too preoccupied with the young woman on his cock to tease her more. Covered in sweat, it was no hiding that Piper was taking her tole in him. Finally, Piper stopped riding him for a few moments and looked over at her sister.

"Stop skulking around like that and come over. You started this depravity after all. Percy here is ours for now," Piper hailed her sister and the Japanese girl came back over and before he knew it the gorgeous teen with the porcelain skin climbed over him until she was straddling his face.

Percy didn't hesitate and grabbed Drew's hips, doing his best to show her a good time while Piper rode him as hard as he could. The whole time the two girls were engaged in an unbridled make-out session, groping and fondling each other as they did. The two girls switched. until he turned them around. Now it was Piper who was on her back, Drew who was receiving oral pleasure, and he pumping his length into her. The beautiful girl's skin was coated in sweat, shimmering almost golden in the sunlight. He kissed Drew on the lips, his left hand now permanently on her breast, gripping her sweet flesh.

He took short breaks every now and then to hold off his climax.

With the air filled with moans and grunts Percy kept ramming his length into her, her long, tanned, legs holding onto him, he finally came while French kissing Drew. Finally, Percy stopped ramming into her, keeping his length buried inside her as his seeds bursting into his friend.

Piper spasmed for a moment and they relaxed. Finally, Drew slid off her friend and too released Piper. Before he knew it he was lying between his very attractive friends their bodies on top of his in a panting, sweaty heap. With Drew on his left side and Piper on his right, both girls half on top of him and for once not bothered by their close proximity, he was probably one of the luckiest men alive.

They cuddled and dozed for another half twenty minutes or so he extracted himself from between the young women. He was worn out and fatigued but this was an opportunity.

"Going somewhere?" Drew asked, smiling lazily. Usually, he only engaged in quickies with her and he very much preferred this tame post fuck Drew. Both girls, lying on their stomachs, looked after him curiously.

Piper raised an eyebrow when he pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table.

"I hope you are going to give me a massage?" She asked and chuckled weekly when he spread her legs instead and came on top of her. Piper grimaced, already sore. But she didn't try to stop him and Percy knew that that wasn't what he was going for.

Percy gently took Piper from behind for only a minute before pulling out of the gently moaning girl and turning his attention to Drew. Seeing as Piper had already abandoned all inhibitions this was the chance to take things further than ever before.

After slapping Drew's porcelain colored ass he pulled the curvier body onto all fours. Drew sniggered as he pushed into her wet body and took her slowly. Then, without asking for permission, he pushed her shoulders down and her ass up. Percy took her doggy style for maybe a minute or so before he pulled out.

After spitting on his hand he lubricated Drew's ass, which earned him an amused snigger. "Oh, that's what you are going to, "Drew realized and let him push his length into her. After the initial resistance, he smoothly glided into her.

Piper who realized what he was doing to her sister blushed slightly but watched with obvious interest as he fucked Drew in the ass. He took his lover gently and slowly and it felt marvelous. But Drew wasn't his goal. His finale was her drunk sister.

Piper only watched with fascination. " You should try it sometime, " Drew pressed forward between moans, playing right into his plans.

"Really?" Piper asked apprehensively, but not necessarily negatively inclined. If he had let things run along he was quite sure that the idea would stick with Piper, even after sobering up and eventually she'd bring it up. He switched one more time to Piper and took her hard from behind, his divine stamina easily outlasting the girl before finishing inside Drew's ass.

"You think we should head back to the party before..."

Drew only chuckled evilly.

* * *

**So this is it. Not what I thought it would be. Editing still necessary but my ego needs an update. Work has been frustrating mixed with two little free time.**

**Open for requests. P.s. if you want replies to reviews, it us more convenient to offer me the option of conveniently responding. Otherwise, I will have to go back to deploying to then in the next chapter**.


	2. Birthday Slave (Hazel, Percy)

**So, as was requested. The beginning of Hazel's carrer as a fucktoy. Be advised, I know there are mistaks in this text. I will reread this chapter in a few days time so I can edit with some distance. Well, enjoy and happy fapping.  
**

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

It was the seventeenth of December and the evening. Loud music blurred down to the beach from the house as the girl's partied. Percy, as usual, did his way to stay out of the way of every. Partly because he knew that in a group of drunk and potentially horny teens with very limited inhibitions when it came to him would distract them, and partly because he didn't want to play the stripper. Annabeth had convinced him to do it for her once and then Silena did the same a year later. While he had been very much appreciated there it was still their party and it was counter-intuitive. For once he was running around with nothing to do.

So he did what he always did when he wanted to stay out of the way and that was to head to the naiad quarters. As he made his way back from the beach and up to the house, carefully stayed clear of the front door. He'd take the back entrance.

"Sneaking somewhere?" A familiar voice asked.

Sure enough, Hazel stepped forward from behind a tree. She looked cute, in her green tank top and jeans minny shirt with emphasis on minny. She was also wearing sandals. "Haven't you realized that for the past two years, every single time one of us has a birthday that girl just happens to run into you alone throughout the series...well apart from Silena and Annabeth. They just dragged you off.."

"Well yes?" Percy agreed.

"Well, each time one of us has Birthday one of us more or less sneaks off to get you alone and have sex with you. Well, it isn't so much sneaking ... It is more of a humorous walk of shame."

He thought back to Rachels birthday where Drew, Piper, and himself had enjoyed a threesome. Well, sure enough, Rachel had cornered him fifteen minutes after he had kicked the two sisters out.

"Okay, point taken! And now you want to hook up and or spend the night over?"

Hazel shrugged, "While that is part of the plan I want a lot more than just a hookup. We sometimes do kinky stuff, right?"

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Well, I am seventeen now. I know, you think I am this innocent little girl and everything, even though I did my best to convince you of otherwise. Annabeth's erotic fantasy may be correcting your math test while you eat her out but mine is you fucking me."

Percy already knew where this was going. Ever since she had learned of the BSDM chamber next to the cell, she had to try to discreetly bring it up in conversations with him. She had even asked if he could her town there and he had, at which point she had tried more. It just didn't feel right with Hazel. Tying her hands to the bedpost, sure. But this?"

"So, what is your fantasy?" He asked.

Hazel crossed her arms. "You know I like kink. I kind of had rape fantasies about you. You know, you dragging me off, and having your way with me... ." She paused and bit her lip. "That, and well, maybe take me down there and do the things to me that Silena told me you did to her. Turns out, she quite liked it, and I think I will to.

He looked her over. Sure, she wasn't the scruffy girl he had first met or the horny one he had hooked up with. She was a young woman. She had 36A cups, which weren't huge but fit her with her nymph-like, slender body. She was still short, barely reaching her chest and she still had that very Hazelisness about her that forced you to love her.

Her thin lips parted slightly as she smiled, showing off her perfect pearly white teeth. "Oh come on Percy. Silena has been impossible about it. Just take me down there for an hour. Pretend I were a slave that needed to be broken in the kinkiest way possible. If I don't like it, great. We'll stop, and just go back to light kink. If you don't like it, we can stop soon. I am sure I will find some other person on this island to try this out. If we both like it..." Hazel trained off. Smiling innocently she slapped her own flat ass.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and stepped closer.

"Obviously, master," Hazel teased.

Knowing by now that Hazel didn't being handled a little rougher he reached behind her and grabbed the back of her neck with gentle force. Then he kissed her hard. He was mildly surprised when pain lit up his cheek.

"Fuck!" He groaned, staggering back. Then he looked down at Hazel who was looking up at him innocently and smirked. "Safeword is Bubblegum...let us only hope I have a free month when I need that..." She dropped a long leather cord or something and they span around.

Then she ran down and disappeared around a bush, deeper into the forest of palm trees.

He sighed. This was Hazel. Of course, there would be a roleplay.

Then Percy picked up a cord and realized that his friend had struck him in the face with a leather leash wrapped around a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. Oh, the game was so on. And so he ran after her, through the palm trees. Then he realized he had lost her.

Suddenly Percy spotted a broken twig to the left and small, footsteps, in the sand. He followed them. Hazel had made a half-circle around the fortress, staying about a hundred feet away from the beach and four hundred away from his residence. Palm treens and fern stood thick and tall here but he walked on, no longer running. If he ran, he'd spend the rest of the evening looking for her until Hazel took pity on him. The island wasn't huge but big enough to hide quite well.

Then suddenly a few steps away from him, right at the edge of where the small forest ended and the beach began, Hazel burst into view panting. The teen was looking left, right and then scanned the beach. Everywhere but him. He was so close. As quietly as possible he took a few steps. Suddenly, when he was arm lengths behind Hazel the teen froze and tensed.

He knew she sensed him and would be running a moment later. Percy grabbed Hazel from behind, one hand around her neck, and the other pinning her arms around.

"Let go of me, you scoundrel!" Hazel snarled and thrashed around in his arms. Then Percy dragged Hazel backward a few steps and then knocked her to the ground.

Hazel, by now being in excellent shape, rolled sideways, and shot to her feet, already bolting towards the beach. But Percy stuck out his leg and sent the girl face-first into the sand.

Just as Hazel in the motion of jumping up he pinned her down by resting his wait on top of her shoulder blades. Then he pressed Hazel's face into the sand for a moment. Hazel thrashed around and screamed very poetic sounding insults and him, including ruffian, and a blackguard. Confident that no one in the house could hear them he slapped Hazel across the face. Hazel spluttered and he thought that for a moment he had pushed it too far but Hazel only spat up at him. "You are Diabolus, You are a miscreant. Unhand me, I tell you. Unhand me."

Percy slapped her again, and then took the moment to snap the handcuffs be quiet. Playing along Percy yanked her up to her knees by her curly hair. "Silence, slave. Or I will make sure you regret your poor behavior."

"Don't you dare!" Hazel almost chirped, her sand and hair full of sand.

He carefully threw Hazel back down, cautious to stay clear from her kicks. He had seen Hazel kick a boxing bag at her own head hight, miss, and hit Bianca in the jaw, knocking the daughter of Hades out cold and leaving her with a concussion. Those legs only looked so skinny because Hazel was so short and her legs still being quite long for her overall hight. But Percy had her pinned well and good and despite her almost daily workout, she was simply too small and light to ever have a chance of getting clear.

"I am going to fuck you up," He growled and inched down on top of Hazel's legs. Percy couldn't help but feel awkward. While knowing that Hazel wanted this. He very much preferred to move with the female body sometimes conduct the movements but this was something else. But he used what Hazel had brought. With her hands restrained it was quite easy to fasten the collar around.

"Will you stop struggling already" He demanded.

"Make me," Hazel screeched and yelped when he yanked her waist up and then forced her upper torso and head back down into the sand. Hazel screamed in mock anger and fear when he pulled her minny skirt up. It was lighter said than done. What had initially looked like easy and efficient access to Hazel's private parts escalated into a wrestling match to get the tight garment pulled up. It was a two-hand job and tearing it up earned him a foot in the thigh.

At least he could see that Hazel was really enjoying herself because her blue white striped panties were wet.

"Do not dare!" Hazel raged on right until he tore the panties off. Then he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. With his free hand, he grabbed her jaw, then he forced the panties into her mouth as a makeshift gag. He took a long moment to admire her chocolate ass before going back to work. While Hazel was busy with her makeshift gag he pulled his length out of his swimming trunks and rubbed his crotch and length against her rack before roughly slamming his length into her. Hazel tried to scream but was groaned loudly. Percy kept Hazel pinned in place, her ass propped up as he fucked her. She wasn't as tight as she used to be which worked well for him as he slammed his pelvis against her's. Hazel's finally resistance gave up as her straining legs buckled and slipped out. With her legs out from under her and he holding her pelvis in place with one hand, Hazel slipped to the ground.

Apparently, she had decided that she had been conquered enough because she offered only minimal resistance when he forced her legs apart, one elbow pressing down on her shoulders. It was a moment and for and back but finally, he mannaged to thrust back into her. Once he was safely back to fucking Hazel he pulled the gag and just grabbed Hazel's throat, keeping gentle pressure on his. It was likely a detriment to how turned on Hazel was that she almost climaxed within minutes. But, as so often Percy had other plans and pulled out. Hazel whimpered in protested when he slipped out of her.

King of turned out himself he grabbed Hazel's leash and yanked her up onto her knees and pulled her head towards his crotch.

Hazel pressed her lips together. Her cheeks were flushed and sand clung to her sweaty skin. "Open your mouth!" Percy ordered sharply. Hazel shook her head, her eyes shut tightly, probably to keep the sand out.

Percy slapped her already flushed cheeks. Perhaps she was taking pity on his unwillingness to seriously manhandle her but just then she opened her mouth to make some Shakespearian sounding demand but Percy quickly grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open.

"Awwghh," Hazel complained but allowed him to force his length into her mouth. Then Percy readjusted his grip, taking hold of two fistfuls of her curly hair, and pulling her face down into his length. Hazel's resistance wasn't over yet. She kept her jaws narrow for the first part of the forced blowjob. He winced as her teeth scraped along his length. Then he realized the pattern. Hazel stopped resisting when he really started committing to the role play.

"You little slut," Percy snapped and slapped her face. Then he really rammed his length into her mouth.

This time he didn't hold back. Percy skullfucked Hazel as if he were doing Khione Doggystyle. Hazal gagged loudly for the first while. Every time he rammed his length deep into her mouth he could feel it deep in the back of her throat. Percy kept Hazel pinned with his cock in her mouth until her face started turning purple. Then he pulled out enough for Hazel gasp for air a few times. When her facial color started returning to its normal he rammed his length into her mouth again and kept it there.

By now Hazel's elegant and delicate features were swollen and her normal warm brown complexion was tinged red from the slapping and oral abuse. But she kept her eyes locked on him as he used her. After a while, Hazel stopped gagging. She even stopped resisting, as if letting him reap the fruits of his labor. In those warm brown eyes, he could see a mixture of desire, arousal, and hunger. Hazel was on cloud nine.

Percy tossed her back down into the sand and straddled her face. A moment later he was back to skullfucking his friend at his leisure with deep thrusts, finally at peace with the role of the ravager. He continued to skullfuck Hazel at his leisure with deep thrusts. Ever now and then he granted Hazel a few seconds break to gasp for breath. Finally, he felt himself close to cumming and pulled out and empties his load onto Hazel's face. He knew Hazel preferred swallowing so he just let the four jets of while liquid splatter down onto her face and hair

Percy stayed into of the teen as she lay below him panting and gently gripped her throat again. "Are you going to be a good slut!" Just then Hazel's knee hit his back. "Never...surrendrer." Hazel croaked.

"Then I guess it is time you are taught a lesson!" He warned.

He got up and put his manhood back into his pants and grabbed the end of Hazel's leash and pulled the very disheveled young woman to her feet. Percy slapped Hazel's rear hard and seeing as her minny skirt was still up, his hand left a nice red handprint on her left cheek.

With her hands tied behind her back, there wasn't much she could do to resist and not just fall over so she let him lead her back to the backend of the house. Then Hazel did find a solution to the leash problem and just sat down on the floor and looked up at him defiantly. "You can skullfuck me all you want. I am not moving."

For a moment he considered just dragging her by the ankle, but then he shrugged and stepped closer to Hazel and yanked her to her feet by her leash and the throw the demigoddess over his shoulder and started tracking back up the way to the house. As he walked up to the house he playfully slapped her rear end. Finally, they reached the houses maintenance door, hoping against hope...for Hazel's sake of course.

But as expected the door opened within less than three heartbeats, leaving him once again wondering how much the naiads knew about what went on inside the house. Normia smiled up at him. "Master, is everything alright?" She asked.

"This young lady needs to be disciplined," He announced. Just then Hazel started thrashing around and he was just about able to set her down more or less gently before she fell. A moment later Nalidina, Lea, Khione, and Arriana appeared behind the first naiad.

"This lady needs to be disciplined. Could you help me bring her downstairs?" That was all the naiads and with only some hesitation Khione needed to hear. The four naiads each grabbed one of Hazel's limbs and cerimoniously dragged

"Let go of me! Unhand me, at once." Hazel screamed but didn't kick around anymore, clearly not wanting to hurt the naiads. Although, Percy was sure that if he really was raping Hazel, they would still help him.

"Master," The dark-haired goddess greeted him and smiled.

For a moment he was tempted to invite her downstairs. He was sure to find a good use for Khione's cold body. "You can call me Percy." He announced.

"Okay," She replied.

And so he followed the four naiads through the naiad chambers and down the staircase just in time to see Hazel fully naked and being forced down onto the leather padded dungeon table. Padded cuffs were fastened her around the chocolate skinned girls wrists and ankles until her arms and legs were spread out in a delicious looking X.

"Do not dare!" Hazel yelled at them.

"Ladies, you may leave us again," Percy announced and watched Hazel from the door while the naiads filed him out.

"This is play, right master?" Nalidina asked.

"Yes," He assured her.

Nalidiana sighed in relief. "Good, Hazel was always really sweet. It would have been so unfortunate if she had fallen in your bad graces." With that Nalidina disappeared.

From where he stood his gave fell in between Hazel's quiet side spread legs.

"Do not expect me to beg for mercy!" Hazel hissed.

"You get to beg after your punishment and you've earned the right to speak again," Percy informed her sternly.

He walked over to the side table with all the equipment and picked up a ballgag.

Hazel clenched her mouth tight shut when she saw what he was holding. So Percy put it down on Hazel's stomach and slapped her across the face again and then grabbed her hair and forced her head back as far as he could. "Open your mouth, be a good slut!" He ordered sharply.

Hazel shook her head. He slapped her other cheek, a bit harder this time, but Hazel still held fast. She looked up at him challengingly, as if daring to force her.

"As you wish," Percy replied. "It could have been a normal gag."

This time Percy grabbed Hazel by the jaw, and ignoring her protesting growls, he forced his thumb and index finger into her mouth, slowly prying her teeth open. Then he stuffed the ballgag in and fastened it behind her head. "So, you wanted the full program?" Percy mused and she blinked at him apprehensively. Percy grabbed both of Hazel's breasts and playfully squeezed them playfully.

"I like the way you look you know with my cumm on your face. If you don't beave you will never be allowed to wash it off." Then he pinched Hazel's nipples, drawing forward a pained whimper. Percy continued to play with them, gently kissing them and then nibbling them. Percy did his very best, to get her nipples hard and swollen. He sucked on them, gently rolled them between his fingers, drawing whimpers from her lips.

"I know exactly what I am going to do with you!" He warned.

So Percy brought out the nipple clamps and put them in place on relatively high tension level and then applied them to their intended place. Hazel struggled against her restraints and groaned when the clamps fell in place. Then he linked thin chains to the clamps and tugged on them. By now he had to admit that he was actually enjoying himself, a lot.

Percy rummaged through the tool crats and a few seconds later he had also blindfolded his friend and put pink fluffy ear mufflers on, robbing her of most of her senses.

He could see how tense Hazel was.

Finally, Percy decided to get to work and unfastened Hazel's arms and sat her up, but keeping her arms twisted her wrists behind her back before cuffing them again. Next, he released Hazel's legs. When she started kicking again he only tugged on the nipple clamps and quickly restored order. With her legs still he cuffed her ankles together, the chain is just so long that Hazel could awkwardly scuffle when he led her.

Percy removed the ear mufflers.

"Up you go, slut," Percy ordered sternly and helped Hazel to her feet.

It was almost frustrating. He had a raging boner, but you just couldn't fuck Hazel while she was lying on her back like that. Part of him wanted to bow Hazel over and then just go to town on her ass. But it was her birthday. So when Hazel tried to shuffle away from him he let her go so far until her nipple clamps stopped her and just stood there and waited.

"Good girl. See, you can learn," He mused and then led her through the dungeon by her improvised leash. This time Hazel didn't screw around. She just let him lead her back and forth through the dungeon until he finally stopped at the torture bench and had her bow over the cover so that her ass was resting on the Apex of the leaver padded top.

"Stay there if you know what is good for you," He warned as he strapped her ankles to the benches legs, forcing Hazel's legs apart again and giving him easier access. Then he also resecured her wrists to the benches legs.

After a long moment of silent contemplation, Percy decided that Hazel looked mighty fine strapped over that bench with her ass poking into the air. He put her ear mufflers back over her ears and could see her shivering slightly as he ran his fingers down her arched spine.

So, after readying his equipment, much like a surgeon would on a platter. A short whip with a dozen or so tails and a short grip. An assortment of vibrators, dildos, and so on, and a ring gag.

Percy tenderlyfondledd Hazel's virgin, playfully pushing a finger through her dripping wet folds and smirked when Hazel whimpered out loud. Then he grabbed a vibrator, a small egg with a cable attached to it that had a switch on the end.

Percy pressed it against Hazel's entrance and teased her for a moment before pushing the egg in as far as he could. Hazel groaned loudly as he did and he took her ear muffler off.. ,

"So, Hazel. It is time for your punishment, " Percy announced and picked up the whip and gently let it slide over her rear end. His friend shivered and then grunted into her gag when he gently struck her rear end. He struck her again and Hazel yelped. Percy struck her again and she yelped. The whip smacked her rear end a third, fourth, and fifth time, drawing aroused whimpers from the bound girl.

Finally, he took pity on her and turned on the vibrator. Hazel shuddered slightly as the quiet hum filled the air and she audibly sighed and whimpered as G spot got stimulated.

And so Percy sat and watched as Hazel went off like a rocket, moaning loudly and straining against her chains. She was completely helpless and by now he had decided that he very much liked it that way. He admired as her whip-like body flexed and strained up as the vibrator sent her further on edge.

Percy gently placed his finger on Hazel's anus and smirked when she tried to clench her butt cheeks together. He drew it down her perineum and then down to her vulva. Then he grabbed a second vibrator and playfully held on the activated tool against her clitoris.

"Why don't we make you airtight, " Percy mused and set the vibrator to a higher setting. Then he grabbed a buttplug from the table, drenched it on lube, and pressed the tip against Hazel's anus. Over the past two years, he and Hazel had played anal two or three times but there was just no way she'd escape it now. He teased her for a few seconds and Hazel dutifully tried to resist but there was little she could do to stop him from screwing the plug into place.

Deciding that Hazel was turned on enough he switched off the vibrator and slapped her on the ass when she moaned in protest.

"Shut up, " Percy ordered.

Grabbing one of the more classic whips, short grip, a half foot long slim, stiff tail equipped with a leaver pad at the end. Each time he struck her rear end Hazel yelped out loud, helplessly exposed. Percy was enjoying himself a lot more than he probably should. It was like drawing a painting on Haze's rear end, a bright red painting.

Then he noticed her feet. Her small, delicate, nimble feet. Percy was by no means into feet but he assumed her's were cute. She did after all have the smallest shoe size.

"So.." Percy mused as he knelt down next to Hazel and then grabbed her ankle. From all the sexual abused he had subjected her to he was sure this was the cruelest thing he would do to her. And so Percy stroked the Saphenous of Hazel's foot.

Hazel's feet jerked around violently, trying to keep her feet out of his grasp, she complained loudly.

Percy grabbed her foot with his free hand and then started tackling it. Hazel snorted and then burst out laughing.

It was easy work. There was nothing Hazel could do to stop him. Gagged, she couldn't even beg for mercy and within minutes he had reduced his slave into a pile pitiful laughter and gasps for breath.

Finally after ten minutes or so there wasn't much laughter left in Hazel. "Can you behave now?" Percy asked sternly.

Hazel nodded hastily and Percy picked up the ring gag. "I guess you have been punished enough for now. Now you may make it up to me, " He announced ever so graciously and took of Hazel's ball gag and picked the ring gag as Hazel worked her sore jaw.

"Please master. I'll be a good girl, " She croaked.

"I am sure of it. Now time to prove it, open your mouth," Percy ordered and Hazel hesitantly did and allowed him to move the ring gang into positioned and position that kept the gag in place. Finally, he increased the torc, keeping her mouth jammed as far open as he dared to force it. Far enough to accept even his cock in. It looked even more demeaning than the ballgag, a look which he very much liked on Hazel. It also made talking impossible, while giving him convenient access to her mouth.

Smiling at the still blindfolded girl he turned the vibrator back on, earning a frustrated groan from Hazel.

With Hazel already entertained by the vibrator, Percy knelt down in front of Hazel's head and ceremoniously pushed his length as far into her mouth as it would go.

Hazel gagged loudly and he was careful not to make her puke as he took full advantage of her completely helpless situation. But knowing that Hazel was very much enjoying what he did to her, he didn't hesitate to really push Hazel's gag reflex. So, kneeling in front of the cute, chocolate skinned girl, Percy humped his friend's mouth. Again and again, he pushed about half his length into her mouth, as much as he felt he could safely do.

Finally Hazel cried out in relief as she climaxed. Her entire sweat coated body convulsed as the vibrators work finally came to its inevitable conclusion and when Hazel became limp again he pulled the vibrator out, then removed the gag, deciding that she had been punished enough, and moved behind her.

Hazel was a bit low for comfort but he managed to line up and push into her. Hazel sighed in relief. She didn't say anything, only moan as he slowly thrusted into her at a quite relaxed pace.

"Oh Gods," Hazel gasped as he pushed his length as deep into her as possible.

It was a lot more relaxed than he would have thought possible with half the parties involved tied up in such a compromising position. Deciding to finally end this very pleasant affair he pulled out Hazel's buttplug and greased both the now widened hole and his length in a generous amount of lube and placed his tip right in front of her entrance. Again Hazel chose not to say anything, perhaps eager to convince him of her subservience.

Hazel grunted slightly as he pushed past the initial resistance and then smoothly glid into her. Despite having done it a few times fucking a ladies ass still was something of an alien experience, to say the least. Vaginal there was regularly an initial resistance, especially when it's been a while for the girl cramps could occur that had to be more or less broken before it turned into a smooth ride. Sometimes it was basically impossible to have sex, at least without great discomfort for the girl.

Anal was more or less the same. It was best if all parties were relaxed which was easier said than done. So, in his experience, it should always be a very gentle affair.

So, holding both cheeks of Hazel's apple-shaped ass cheeks, he very gently slid in and out of her. Hazel uttered a relaxed, long, drawn-out moan. So for the next ten minutes, he smoothly slid in and out of her right until he emptied his load into her and pulled out, leaving his softening length perched between the two cheeks.

"So, have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

Hazel nodded vigorously.

Deciding that this was enough for Hazel's first round of hardball he finally released her from her restraints and helped her up on her feet, seeing as Hazel didn't seem to be too well on her feet. He escorted naked girl to what he looked to think as the snoozle room and he two of them lay down on the pile of furs. Then he pulled her exhausted and sweaty body into a gentle embrace.

"So, was it what you had hoped for?"

Hazel giggled, still rubbing her jaw. "Different than I expected, but still really fun. Both the part outside and inside, although I did enjoy inside a bit more. I am looking forward to both of this, I just hope the other girls didn't peak outside."

Percy chuckled.

"Percy, this was really hot. Could we maybe try an arrangement for a while, just when we are alone? Annabeth can be in on it too, and the naiads know everything anyway."

"What would that be?" Percy asked.

"When it is just us I would like to be your slave."

"Hazel, I really hate to break this to you but you technically are my slave," Percy reminded her, earning a sour face. "No roleplay is needed there."

"You know what I mean. It is really hot when you get all dominant. What was the term again? I would like to be your submissive. When we are alone, with maybe only Annabeth there I want you to treat me like a slave. Have your way with me whenever you please. Punish me if I fail to be enthusiastic about it. You get the idea. I was after all conquered and forced into submission so you kind of earned it."

Percy shrugged. "Why not.'

Suddenly Hazel sniggered. "By the way, the safe word is still Bubblegum."

Deciding that he was missing something he only kissed her forehead.

* * *

**So, this is the longest lemon I have ever written and a quite new one so I admit I could have been a bit more inventive. But I am really exhausted and tired now. I'll most certainly pick up the full on submissive thing again. Hazel, with her sexually repressed upcoming is now going overboard. Lets see how long she reaches maturity and quiets back down. **

**I am also writing the Annabeth/Ray thing. Let us see what we can do. Requests are always welcome. This was one after all an answer to a request. Bear in mind that I work within the confines set by the story. That is the only way this doesn't degress into a single big orgy. **

**So, I have written more in shorter time than I have in a long time. I am trying to get back into my main stories with a real plot but am kinda dead on the inspiration side. Hell, it is still enough for porn.**

**Feel free to ping me on pms or Whatpad. Second of which I reply within minutes unless I am asleep or of on an Emergency call. **

**Reviews are very much appriciated. **

**WinterWolf over and out.**


	3. The daughter of love (Silena, Percy)

**So, while writing this, I realized that I needed to rewrite and adapt the lemons a bit, turn the overall sluttiness of all the main girls, apart from perhaps Drew down to make sense. Everyone is normal, and Piper is a lame nut in bed. The overall idea kind of amuses me. I hope you enjoy yourself anyway.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

For once, he was facing one of the most common problems for a teenage guy. He was horny as fuck. However, his second problem was the exact opposite that other members of his gender. Where the average teen was hardpressed to find a girl to take care of his problem he was not exactly the average teen and had to choose from an island full of beautiful young ladies at his disposal. Basically the exact crowd of girls he used to jerk off thinking about before he became a god.

He leaned against the side of the screen door, watching the crowd of bikini-clad girls, milling around the inner courtyard, mainly the pool. Young women and girls dressed with pointy ears, garbed in light cotton dresses wandered through the crowd, serving drinks.

Annabeth, his girlfriend. The fierce daughter of Athena was locked in combat with Reyna, the resident Latina. The two young women were clad in greek and roman armor, exchanging skillful bows. The rest of the girls were wearing bikinis, and either sipping on drinks from deckchairs, their skins glistening under the sun, or splashing around the pool. Rachel, the dripping wet, pretty mortal redhead brushed past him. It looked like she had noticed that her normally pale skin was tinged bright red and she was now taking measures to escape the sun's wrath.

That moment his eyes fell on Silena. The twenty-year-old raven-haired daughter of Aphrodite was sunbathing, sporting a bright red bikini, sunglasses, and a cowboy hat. She was lounging between one of her sisters, Piper, and an ethnic Italian girl called Bianca.

Silena was one of his favorite fucks on the island, with her slender body, magnificent curves, and full B-34 cup breasts that he so enjoyed burying his face between. At five foot three and one hundred twenty pounds she had a model body, and combined with the bed-bound skills that you would expect from a daughter of love.

She looked up at him over the rim of her sunglasses as he approached her, and sipped on her strawberry daiquiri. What he could see of her makeup was perfectly applied as usual.

"What can I do for you, Percy," she greeted him and smiled coyly. Bianca and Piper giggled as they looked up at him. Both of them were regular lovers of his and dressed only in swimming trunks, he assumed they liked what they saw.

"I want to fuck you," he announced.

Silena raised an eyebrow and both flanking girls sniggered.

"You must know, sir. I am not that kinda gal," Silena replied, mimicking a deep southern dialect.

"Your right," he said apologetically, knowing that she was in.

"How about a blowjob instead, right here?" he asked.

Bianca snorted into her drink and Piper laughed even louder at this. Silena, classy as ever

wordlessly put her glass away and set it down, and put a hand over her mouth. "My my, sir. Is it your birthday? I don't just hand out blow jobs like that to anyone."

Percy chuckled, "No, Ma'am. Not for another two months."

Silena looked at him with mock skepticism. "Sir, then why should I give you head?" she asked, clearly confused, and still with that southern dialect.

"Because otherwise, I'll spank you, right here."

It was obvious that Silena was trying to keep a straight face. He looked around. Zoe, the former eternal maiden was looking at them with disapproval but apart from Bianca, Piper, and Calypso, who always enjoyed a special no one cared.

"Are you going to take advantage of my helpless situation like that?"

"I am."

"Well, sir. If you say it like that I don't think I have much of a choice," Silena reasoned and then moved forward and sat up on the end of the deckchair, right in front of him.

"Not even a kiss these days," The gorgeous young woman muttered glumly and then pushed all of her thick, dark hair over one shoulder and looked up at him and smirked.

Without pulling the sunglasses off she pulled down his swimming trunks and grabbed his already hard manhood. "My, my," she purred, still with that ridiculous southern drawl. "If my daddy were to see me like this!"

Percy made a mental note to force Silena to visit her father but pushed it aside as the young woman grabbed his rapidly hardening length and pumped it a few times before licking up the length and then letting the tip dance around the tip of his manhood before licking down the length and sucking on his balls. In the meantime, she pumped his length. It was pretty much a normal day. Percy groaned softly and she did her magic. Then she released his balls and smirked up at him before taking his length into her mouth and then bobbing back and forth.

Her lips formed a tight seal around his length and she sucked hard as she bobbed back and forth. As she worked his length she massaged his balls. Then, taking hold of his length she ran her tongue up its entire length.

As she licked him off, creating his very own Elysium the child of love sank down to her knees in front of him and went back to work with new vigger.

He had never seen someone enjoy giving head so much. While the naiads enjoyed pleasing him Silena honestly really enjoyed having a cock in her mouth. To put it in her words, he might own her but when his dick was between her teeth, she was the boss. He suspected she also enjoyed the power of having the ability to grant and withhold ecstasy. Well, he himself enjoyed that part every now and then.

But, it also looked like she just enjoyed every moment of it as she licked him off like a popsicle and then went back to bobbing back and forth with his balls gently being squeezed in her hand.

Silena pulled off his length again and looked up at him. "I trust you'll do right by me and won't just leave after I make you cumm?" Silena asked sweetly.

"We'll see, " Percy replied and Silena went back to work.

Percy groaned and grunted, the sounds adding to Silena's slurping in an odd symphony. Silena was hard at work. She bobbed back for fourth, putting that tongue of hers to good use.

Then, gazing up at him, one of her hands found his ass, her nails digging into his flesh. Then she went forward far and started to deepthroat him. Silena knew how to deepthroat and more than half his length was in her mouth, his tip pressing against the back of her mouth.

Her mouth wide open, she held it there for a few seconds of bliss and pleasure. Percy reached down and grabbed one of her full breasts, squeezing it playfully through her bikini.

Finally, Silena pulled back and bobbed back and forth a few times before finally releasing his rock hard length for a moment. She gazed up at him with those reflective sunglasses, the tip of her tongue dancing around his top and then she impaled her own head on his length, going straight back to deep throating, both her hands grasping his ass.

She almost had him there. The tension inside him had built up over the last ten minutes or so as Silena masterfully performed her art. Again and again, she pushed it and then ebbed off again, just like he often did with his girls. The longer she lasted, the more the desire to finish grew.

Some part of him just wanted to grab Silena and skull-fuck her. He knew she wouldn't mind, but he decided to trust Silena. He knew that if she wanted too, she could finish him off within five minutes. In Silena's doctrine, the ideal casual blowjob for him lasted between fifteen and twenty minutes. While blowjobs usually quickly became boring, even with real hotties like Piper. Annabeth was quite good too; he liked to joke that fear was an excellent aphrodisiac.

However, with Silena, it was always fun.

Silena had invited him for regular training sessions, often just blowjobs without sex. He had seen her perform sprints and marathons on him, once finishing off in mere minutes. On the other occasion, she had him tied to the bed and tortured him for almost an hour until he was permitted to cumm in her mouth.

Finally, she pulled off and got to her feet. "Mind sitting down, sir?" She asked sweetly. Piper whistled as he did and she knelt down between her legs.

"Would you like to cumm on my breasts or in my mouth?" Silena asked ever so sweetly her hand massaging his balls as she gazed up with him

"Mouth, " He decided and Silena smiled.

While some part of him was tempted to go for her titts he always thought that mouth war more elegant. He reserved face and breasts for when he was alone with the girl.

But Silena was already happily at work again, sucking as if her life depended on it while at the same time massaging his balls.

At long last Silena seemed to decide to move in for the kill. She deepthroated him three times for maybe five seconds each, earning her his grunts with every round. She sensed him approaching the climax and ebbed off, just gently sucking, to hold off his climax for a few more seconds before backing off with her mouth until only his tip was still between her lips. Silena finally pushed him over the edge by working his length with his hand three or four seconds.

Percy grunted loudly and he came hard in her mouth. His hips bucked three or four times and each time another jet of fertile quite fluid founds its new home in her mouth.

Silena sucked hard one more time and then backed off with her mouth and swallowed hard before licking him off two or three times.

Percy sighed deeply leaned back onto his arms as he caught his breath. "That might be your best," Percy finally announced as Silena wiped off her mouth and took a few big sips from her much more liquid cocktail.

"You think so?" she asked innocently.

"It sure looked good," Piper commented.

"One day you will have to show me how to do that," she then added.

Silena winked at her sister. "A sorceress never reveals her secrets," Silena finally replied and took another long session.

"So?" Silena finally half asked.

"I want you in my bed tonight," He announced.

"After that blowjob, you are just leaving me hanging there?" Silena asked, sounding quite disappointed.

"Really, Silena? You should be grateful for the opportunity to serve your god," Bianca joked.

"There is no way you are going escape a good fucking right now. Here or somewhere more private?" Percy mused.

"How about private? I've just gotten my weekly dose of Exhibitionism," Silena half asked.

Three young women watching them frowned but stayed silent, as if disappointed that the spectacle was ending.

"Sure, lead the way," Percy said, and Silena rose to her feet, took his head, and led him back into the house, chased by loud whistled and jeers.

"Your room?" Silena asked. He only nodded, his cock still semi-hard with anticipation as his lover led bim down the hallways and into the bedroom where they found Khione vacuuming the floor.

For a moment he considered making it a threesome, then he only said one word. "Bathroom."

"Carry on," he ordered the enslaved goddess and followed the daughter of Aphrodite into his luxurious bathroom and closed the door behind them.

By the time he had turned around Silena had already discarded her bra and was just kicking aside the G-string, leaving her completely naked. She stepped into the empty whirlpool and then gazed over the curtain that covered the lower half of the window, shielding the bathroom from prying eyes.

She looked just as desirable from behind, with her curves, well-shaped legs. The girls in the harem mostly had lean bodies, due to their background, and working out multiple times every week. Silena's body, however, had more body fat than that of most of the other girls. It gave her curves that little juiciness that you couldn't gain from a workout, and it also gave her a certain softness. Usually, Percy preferred the lean body type that Annabeth, Zoe, or Reyna had, despite her curves, perfected. While he was playing with the idea of having Silena work the baby fat off, he was enjoying it for the time being. It fit her personality. She was a soft, gentle soul. Should he do it, he still had Calypso.

Percy grabbed the slaves aft deck with both hands and squeezed it gently, digging his fingers into her flesh.

"I want to fuck you!" Percy whispered.

"Is that all you boys want these days," Silena asked again, playing the Texan.

" Silena agreed and stepped away from the bathtub, letting him move right behind her and place her hands on his hips. He breathed in her sent for a few seconds and then slowly let his left-hand slide down to her groin, while the other one moved up her waist and then came to rest on her ample breast.

Silena moaned softly as he stimulated her clitoris and seemed to melt into his chest.

"Gods," Silena sighed then giggled when he pushed a finger into her warm folds.

Percy held her in place with the arm folded above her torso, allowing her to just enjoy herself and he fingerfucked her.

The feeling of Silena's body pressing herself against his and the sound of her sensual moans quickly got him hard again, and he knew that she felt his bulge, pressing against the small of her back.

Finally, Silena turned around to him and pulled his shirt up until he removed it altogether. There was that hungry spark in her eyes that betrayed exactly what she wanted, and after the treat she had given him earlier, he wouldn't keep her waiting. The next thing that he felt where Silena's soft lips on his.

As they exchanged niceties he reached down and pushed down fingers into the young woman, drawing something that sounded almost like an animalistic growl from her lips. Perhaps he had underestimated how much she needed it.

The young god broke lips contact and stepped away to pull off his swimming trunks. Then he dragged her over to the styling table. Silena understood and knelt down on top of the stool and bowed forward, keeping her torso perched up on the table. She moved with some urgency and Percy as if he had all the time in the world.

He stepped behind her and grabbed both of her cheeks and spread him, making sure that she felt his length pressing against her crack. His dick rubbed against her crack and then he pressed the tip against her entrance.

Then, hilding her hips firm, he pushed into her. She wasn't as tight as she used to be, which wasn't a surprise but it didn't make the entire affair any less pleasant. Silena moaned loudly as he leisurely thrusted into her.

Percy was careful to hold her in place so he didn't topple the stool as he did her. He closed his eyes on only concentrated and that feeling of pressure created as he rammed his length into her. Once again the room was filled that that familiar sound of skin slapping on skin. He grunted with the effort of both doing her and keeping her on the stool. After heartily slapping Silena's ass and then grabbed a fistful of her hair and carefully pulled it back.

After a few minutes, it was hard to keep Silena upright and he pulled his glistening length out.

"Shower?" he asked.

"Sure," Silena replied, sounding quite winded. Then she rose back to her feet. Silena had dropped the southern accent.

She let him lead her over to the shower. Then he turned on the water, keeping it pleasantly cold due to the hot day and pulled his lover after him.

Silena gasped and froze under the cold water and he pulled her close and kissed her, allowing himself to get wet. Water ran down his body and he realized that for Silena it might actually be quite cold. Percy kept it short though and the moment the daughter of Aphrodite had her arms wrapped around his neck he lifted her off the ground. A moment later he felt her legs clinging to his hips.

Percy pressed her against the showers tiled wall. With one hand, he positioned himself and then let her sink onto his length.

Holding Silena by her ass with both hands he made sure that Silena had a good hold of his body and then started fucking her hard.

Thanks to the way he was holding her, Silena was quite helpless, even if she wanted too. He dictated the speed and rhythm, and he knew that for occasions like this Silena didn't mind at all.

Her loud moans and cries were muffled slightly by the water pouring down on them. She clung to him for dear life but apart from that, she was more like a limp sack, her face buried in his shoulder.

At some point, they started kissing again. They were clumsy, both distracted by the rough ride. It didn't take very. Between her mouth service, their bantering, and the first short round earlier, it didn't take very long for the wound-up concubine to climax. Silena uttered a single free cry as the climax hit her. Percy sped up even more and now Silena was almost limp as he plowed her. No more holding back, no more delaying any of their climaxes. She had her climax and would get more that night. Percy grunted from the effort as he pounded the pinned girl right until he finished for the second time before letting the two of them sink down to the floor of the shower. SIlena straightened herself and turned the water to a much-warmed setting before pressing her body against his.

"I hope you were satisfied with me, daddy," she joked lightly and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"For now, sweety. But tonight I want you just as motivated," Percy warned her.

"Of course, daddy."

All in all, it was pretty damn awesome to be a god.

* * *

**What did you think? I kind of like the idea of Silena committing to her role as a concubine. She is happy there, has her friends, and some piece, something which she direly needed. This one-shot will, of course, be edited and polished up a bit but this is what I went for. Kindly review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	4. Over Wine and Chess (Annabeth, Rey)

**This is a short one. I kind of liked the idea but it turned out girl on girl action isn't the easiest thing to write.**

* * *

Week Seven into the Harems existence.

Annabeth Chase

Dressed in her bikini wearing a blouse Annabeth lay on her side, facing her opponent across the board. Reyna intently gazed down at the chessboard and bit her lip. It was late at night and she had made sure Percy was occupied by setting him with Silena for the night. It hadn't taken much convincing on either side.

They were in the unoccupied part of the building, in the living room. They were on the far side of the building on the first floor.

The golden light of the setting sun flooded the room through large rounce circular windows, each of which was about six feet in diameter. The opposite wall, the one facing the inner courtyard was occupied by a single large window.

The room itself stood empty. No furniture, and no decorations. She knew though that the bedrooms were stocked with beds and so on. But those wouldn't be needed. On Annabeth's request, Nalidina had prepared this small get together. Both she and Reyna, still dressed for the beach, sitting on large blankets. They were surrounded by a dozen or so oil lamps and based between them stood a marble chess set flanked by two bowls, one filled with fruits, the other with crackers. There were also two bottles of sparkling pink wine which Annabeth really liked and so did Reyna.

Reyna sat up and crossed her powerful tanned legs and then made an attempt to tame her long black curls with a high ponytail, all that without looking up from the board. Then the Latina made a face. "You've got me again..." Reyna realized.

"Checkmate in five turns..." Annabeth confirmed.

Over the past few weeks, she and the former Praetor had grown closer. It turned out they were quite similar, and so this was the third of these evening get together, safely away from distracting cocks and male or even female attention which was a constant risk when you lived in a harem.

"Gods," Reyna cursed and flicked over her king before wordlessly proceeding to reset the board.

"Do you want to play white again?" Annabeth offered graciously.

The Latina scowled and sat up, searching her arms. "Neck hurts from lying on my stomach."

Annabeth, who had been sitting with her legs crossed.

"Need a massage?" She asked innocently. She had long suspected that Reyna was Bi. Not like the normal harem Bi where everyone hooked up with everyone. She had been before she even joined the harem and being surrounded by a large number of usually sparingly dressed girl...well it wasn't easy to hide for her. She hat noticed Reyna stealing glances quite regularly in fact. What kind of friend would Annabeth be if he didn't help Reyna get her out of her system?

Reyna bit her lip and then shrugged. "That would be appreciated."

Annabeth came around the table and knelt down next to her and began to massage her friend's toned shoulders. Reyna winced and then sighed in relief when Annabeth started to kneed her muscles. She would ease Reyna into it. Annabeth stopped for a few seconds and when Reyna grunted in displeasure she apologized wordlessly straddled her friend and then continued the massage her while straddling her waist.

"Gods Annabeth..." Reyna sighed and rested her cheek on her folded arms.

Time to maneuver in for the kill. She could tell that her friend was very aware of their physical contact. Annabeth wordlessly unclasped the back of her bikini.

"Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

"Relax, " Annabeth almost whispered, her voice husky.

Reyna sighed, stripped off the top and allowed Annabeth to continue.

After maybe fifteen minutes Annabeth got worried that Reyna might fall asleep and stopped working on his boyfriend's slave. Annabeth got up and was already thinking of a new way to seduce the former Praetor when Reyna almost rolled out the red carpet. She sat up, one arm folded over her breasts and reached for her top. "Hey, thanks. I was so scared Percy or someone would come in the hole time?"

Annabeth giggled. "True, I would have been really upset if Percy came in."

"Why?" Reyna asks lightly and slipped an arm through one of the shoulder straps.

"Because I want you for myself right now and would be pissed if Percy now just came in and called rank, " Annabeth replied lightly.

Reyna froze. "What?" She asked very softly.

"You are beautiful Rey, " Annabeth replied and then kissed Reyna on the lips.

It took a few seconds and Annabeth was already getting nervous. Had she vastly misread her friend. But then after a few seconds of her sitting still she felt the Latina's hand on her shoulder and a moment later Reyna was kissing him back.

With some encouragement from Annabeth, Reyna stopped trying to go put on her top and let it fall back to the floor.

Finally, they broke lip contact and Reyna looked up at her flushed cheeks. "Why?" She asked breathlessly.

"I've noticed the way you are looking at me. You are very dear to me and it is the least I can do to take care of you, " Annabeth replied softly. "Also, you might not have noticed it yet, but you are hot."

Reyna blushed and lowered her gaze for a moment. Then she looked up, a grin tracing her lips. "I might have thrown a look at you..." She replied and then started to bottom Annbeth's blouse and peal her out of the garment.

"Your titts are just amazing. How big are they?" Reyna asked and reached around Annabeth unclasped her own top. Annabeth let her pull it off her and smiled. "In their Cs, " She replied as Reyna with some fumbling managed to unclasp her bra. As Annabeth stripped the garment off Reyna groped her and leaned up and kissed her. In return, Annabeth pulled Reyna's head between her breasts.

Finally, Reyna pulled back, now blushing. "I see why you are Percy's girlfriend!" Reyna joked.

"You think he likes my titts? You should see my ass!" Annabeth joked.

"I think I will," Reyna replied, groping Annabeth. Then she leaned forward, kissed one of Annabeth's breasts, and ever started to suck on her breasts.

"You are trying to recruit me as another casual hookup, just like Piper?" Reyne finally asked after releasing her nipple from between her lips.

"Kinda..." Annabeth admitted

Suddenly Reyna pursed her lips for a moment Annabeth thought their little moment was over. Then Reyna just shrugged. "Well, it looks like I will be spending a lot of time here. Might as well make friends," Reyna reasoned and then squeezed both of Annabeth's breasts. "I mean friends with your assets..."

Annabeth laughed and let Reyna push her back.

For a moment, after looking Reyna over she nodded in approval. "And I see why Percy kept you locked up in my room for one and a half hours yesterday."

Reyna pulled Annabeths's panties off and started kissing her hard. She felt their bodies pressing together and had to admit, she liked it. It didn't take long before she felt Reyna pushing two fingers into her. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes for a moment. Reyna went to work hard and aggressively and for a long moment, Annabeth was in heaven. She moaned loudly, not holding back. She always tied to be quiet with Percy so it didn't get to his head but with Reyna, there was nothing to hide.

Finally, Reyna pulled her fingers out and Annabeth sat up breathlessly. "Finished already?" She asked.

"Most certainly not," Reyna replied and pushed Annabeth back down. "Now, I will go down on you my very dear friend."

Percy was good. He had been decent at first, and then very good when it came to taking care of girls. She had received his very early work, and how he was turning it into an art form. But Reyna was by no means bad. She felt the fingers moving inside her, quite quickly bringing her closer to extasy while the tongue sent waves of shivers rushing through her body. Unlike with Percy, there wasn't much teasing. Reyna was a soldier on a mission and that meant it didn't take very long before Annabeth finally climaxed. For a few long moments, it was pure bliss.

And as the Orgasm passed over her like a wave, the latina moved back on top of him and gently kissing her on the lips.

When her climax finally passed Annabeth turned it around and then she found herself on top of her friend. "Would you mind if I returned the favor?" Annabeth asked.

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Reyna replied and Annabeth kissed her straight on the lips.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed yourself. This is a rather short one I mainly wrote for practice, you know, experimenting around. I might do another thing like this. Maybe I'll do an Annabeth vs Hazel. I kind of like the idea of Hazel being in pet mode while waiting for Percy and then Annabeth comes in. Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. This chapter was also mainly trying to get Character dynamics on point, which is why the sex part is very limited.**


	5. His favorite artist (Rachel, Percy)

**So, I originally planned to gift you a Khione lemon for Christmas but was way to slow for that. Instead, I will finally finish this Rachel one-off with the help of two glasses of an eighty dollar bottle of whiskey. I wrote the second half of the chapter so drunk that the screen is blurry, even more than usually thanks to my Dyslexia. Today Grammarly is saving my life. Suddenly the chapter is almost writing itself. Happy Christmas to you, folks. (Even though I am strictly a loyal servant of the God-Emperor of Mankind.)**

* * *

Percy

So, time to check on the birthday girl. After more than one argument with Reyna about their room being clogged up with Rachel's main hobby, which had always been art. So, he had converted one of the storage rooms into Atelier, a studio where Rachel could go crazy. Ever since she had been introduced to the room that morning, already completely stalked with paint and brushes and so on, she had moved all her paintings into said room and had barely been seen since, only surfacing for cake and lunch.

With the sun setting, he knocked on the door of the room. "Enter!" Called the familiar voice from within, which he did.

The freckled redhead was sitting cross-legged in front of a low Easel Stand, working on a half-drawn picture of a dolphin. Her long curly red hair was tight up in a messy bun, and spots of blue and green paint covered her arms and even her freckled face.

She was dressed in the usual mint green bikini and blouse. "How are things going?" He asked.

"Great!" Rachel replied, turned her attention back to her drawing, completing a patch of seagrass with few finishing strokes.

"So, enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"It is a good excuse to get out of the sun," She replied, grinning. He couldn't blame her, though. While most of the island was quite good at getting tanned, all Rachel did was turn into a lobster before going back to being pail. It was apparently something that was joked about.

He sat down next to Rachel and watched her paint. "Is this the part where you distract me from my art for a session of steamy fucking?"

"In my version of reality, yes," He confirmed.

Rachel chuckled. "Did you set this up, or did the naiads do all the work?" She then asked.

"I did the heavy lifting..." Percy suggested.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, grinning wildly. "Sure."

The redhead then turned her attention back to her work, using the back of her hand as a paint pallet.

"This is amazing, though. Ray is always complaining that my painting equipment is clogging up the room, " Rachel announced brightly.

"Now about that steamy fucking part, " Percy asked, and Rachel laughed. "Got tired of Piper and your private pornstar?"

Rachel glanced at him. "So, the third time's the charm? The first time wasn't impressive. The second time, perhaps you were having a bad day, or I was in a wrong state of mind, who knows, but it didn't make up for the feeling of shame that comes along with just giving myself to you. Especially not with you just leaving me there alone afterward. Especially with you just leaving me there like a cheap whore afterward."

Afterward, she gave him an unhappy and accusatory glare, clearly dissatisfied with him. Then a sly frown appeared on her face, and she continued.

"I want a mind-blowing orgasm, or I won't be with you for a long time...well voluntarily at least." Then she smirked. "If you think you are up for it, take your best shot..."

Percy knew that Rachel wasn't bluffing. She was, even now, the most unhappy, or at least the most vocal concerning her current situation concerning her new status. Even the sex hadn't been up to her standards. Percy had to admit that Rachel hadn't gotten him on his best.

He assumed her standards were founded on gossip from the other, more open girls on this island. Silena, Caly, maybe Piper or Drew. He had overheard the first two not so secretly gossiping on the topic, in fact, and had gained a few insights on what they liked, didn't like, or would like him to do.

So he stayed silent for a few long minutes and only watched the red-haired, skinny girl. Not Silena slim but curvy, or Annabeth's athletic and curvy, but like Hazel skinny. Small breasts, visible ribs, and so on. But there was that wild side of her, barely hidden under the surface, the one that threw hairbrushes at Titans, that he wanted to harness, mainly so that she stopped sulking around, but also because he thought that she could be a freak in the sheets if motivated. Yes, Percy had to admit that a few months into his harem, he was enjoying the merits it offered to the fullest extent seeing as no one seemed to mind. Both Annabeth and Silena seemed perfectly happy to accommodate him, and Piper couldn't seem to get enough of him. And to keep it real, the rest of the ladies weren't exactly pushovers either.

So, after watching Rachel's painting creeping ever so slowly closer to completion, he caught one over her long red curls between two fingers and gently flicked it.

"Here we go?" Rachel announced with mock skepticism.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, " He replied and started giving her a shoulder massage, sitting behind her with his legs crossed.

Rachel rolled her shoulders under his hands and continued her labor. "Good move?" Rachel sighed.

He stayed silent, not quite sure if she meant the massage itself of the opener for what would follow. Percy continued kneading her shoulders for the twenty minutes or so until Rachel looked like she was almost finished with her craft.

His hands slid down her shoulders. Rachel dropped her brush, having just rinsed it out, and let her arms sink to her side. She allowed his hands to slide down her shoulders and thin pail arms, letting the tips of his fingers brush over her breasts and stomach, sliding around either side of her waist and up her back and then up again until he unclasped her bikini.

Rachel let him remove her top and crossed her arms to cover her breasts. The small gesture made him smile. Silena, or even Piper, no longer bothered with such antics and truth be told, it was cute.

Rachel finally turned around and let the garment drop to the floor. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Well,..?'

Percy placed his hand on Rachel's cheek and slowly ran his finger over her jaw until he held her jaw between his thumb and index finger. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a tender gesture, and Rachel smiled dryly. "Truth be told I was jealous of Annabeth getting to kiss you, right up to the moment where Apollo decided to toss me into this mess. I-"

Percy silenced her with a long, and in his option, pretty decent kiss before pushing her back slowly onto her back, careful not to spoil the drying paint. Before long, he was on top of her, engaging the redhead in a make-out session. It was a pretty standard and as per standard protocol when it came to giving the girl a good time. Percy gently squeezed one of Rachel's breasts and grinned at her.

Rachel allowed it and also permitted him to prosecuted her lips. It seemed at least like Rachel was enjoying the touches because she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy pulled the young woman's slender body against his. As his hands held her back, he felt Rachel move her hands over his torso, gently tugging at the fabric of his shirt as she did.

Perhaps it was just him, but for some reason, Rachel seemed a lot more relaxed than the last times.

In a single fluid motion, he twisted the young woman around and onto the wooden paneled floor and moved on top of her.

As he propped himself up over her with one arm while one arm trapped under Rachel's neck. All things considered, he was quite proud of himself because ten a few minutes later Rachel was kissing him as if he were the love of her life. Her thin legs held onto his waist, trying to keep him close.

Percy changed targets, attacking her neck next with gentle kisses. He was only mildly surprised when she seemed to enjoy that part just as much as any other girl on the island. Once again, he sucked on the smooth, almost delicious skin of a pretty girl.

It went on like that for a few more minutes until he finally continued down to her breasts. It was pretty much the standard game, kissing the soft mounds and sucking on her nipples until they turned hard and tender. Then, knowing better than to push it and spoil the pleasure of the aroused young woman, he ever so slowly continued down Rachel's body, drawing paths with his lips.

Finally, he reached Rachel's belly button, and while exploring it with his tongue, he hooked his fingers around her bikini's panties and pulled them down, revealing her almost cleanly shaven womanhood.

He stripped the garment off, and the redhead shuddered when his warm breath washed over her flesh.

Deciding that this round was going a lot better than the last two attempts, he leaned down and kissed Rachel one time before beginning to prosecute the young woman's clitoris with his tongue. It took a long few moments until the first soft moan was drawn from her slightly parted lips.

He drew his tongue from bottom to top of the delicious fold, and then as he continued attacking the clit, he penetrated the moaning girl with a finger.

A few moments later, he had already added a second finger and was finger fucking Rachel for real. He shifted them until Rachel was sitting on his lap, offering him easy access. Percy continued plunging his fingers into her, and finally, the air was full of Rachel's soft moans. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they exchanged kisses and he went to town on the by now dripping wet teen. Wishing to make good on Rachel's demands, h,e lost no time with messing around.

It wasn't exactly easy labour, but Rachel's arousal grew steadily. His wrist and arm ached after a few minutes off work but sure enough, he was finally rewarded by the sweet sounds of Rachel's first orgasm or orgasm via man at the very least. Panting slightly, Rachel sat on his lap. "That was..." The started and slapped him when he grinned.

"Just an appetizer?" He asked, and Rachel blushed slightly.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Percy asked.

"Well, Rachel..." Rachel started, trying to sound somewhat dignified. "I do recall saying that this was your chance to impress me.

Percy's manhood already felt uncomfortably hard in his swimming trunks, and so it was time to get to work for real now. "Get down on all fours," He ordered softly, trying hard to sound at least slightly intimidating. Percy seriously doubted that it worked, but be it as it may Rachel moved into the requested position anyway. He lost little time to kneel down behind the still panting teen and studied the rearview for a long moment.

All in all, while it wasn't as much of a view as Silena or Annabeth's were it was still pleasant to look at. Percy considered himself very lucky that every girl on his new home was at least aesthetically pleasing. While including a diverse range of body types, they were all pretty, and there no one was overly obese or anything. On the other hand, he doubted the gods would gift him anything else. All breasts were round and properly proportioned, regardless of side. Now overly lopsided. None were overly pointy or anything. Luxury problems.

Anyway, Percy moved behind Rachel's pail rear end and before it was sliding into her warm tightness.

Percy was careful not to take it to fast. Rachel was a normal girl with limited experience.

While the sex he and Silena might have could have come straight from the script of a porn movie, Rachel was still innocent by harem standards at least.

So he was gentle as he started grinding his pelvis against her's, his length buried inside her. But slowly and steadily, he picked up the pace and just as slowly and steadily Rachel grew louder. Maybe it was because Rachel was more relaxed, or that she actally really wanted to have sex instead of just trying to face the inevitable on her own turns, but once again, it appeared that doggy style ruled supreme.

Soon enough, Percy was fucking Rachel at a pace that would have her breasts swinging back and forth like the Bell's of Notre-Dame if she were Annabeth or Silena_._ Still, even from his vantage point, Rachel offered a pretty decent view. The climate was hot and humid, and before long, the sound of sweaty skin slapping against equally sweety skin echoed through Rachel's new lair joined only by his grunts and Rachel's moans. Where other more experienced girls in the harem might have met his every thrust Rachel was perfectly content just to let him do the work, even letting her arms give away until she was lying on her stomach with her legs and arms spread out wile he remained suspended over her almost as if he were doing pushups as he moved his pelvis against her.#

Percy seriously wished that this had been their first time together, and the other more clumsy and awkward sessions were only a nightmare. Spurred on by Rachel's loud moans, he sped up as fast he could.

His heart raced inside his chest, and his muscle ached, but he kept up the pace. Once again he was grateful for his pretty decent stamina because luckily it was Rachel first who climaxed and damn, it was a real one for sure.

As he tugged on her fiery red curls, pulling her head back, he felt the familiar sensation of her virgina convulsing around his length. It was just in time and be quickly arrested his motion and let Rachel ride out the climax at her own pace, with is length still buried deep inside her. The tremmers finally passed, and Rachel went limp, ber chest rising and sinking as she breathed deeply.

The young god kissed her cheek and turned her around.

Rachel, in return, smiled. "Gods..." She only breathed. Seeing as Rachel was not on good terms with the Olympians due to the entire harem/slavery business, he assumed he had done a pretty decent job to her to call on them.

"Would you like to give head?" He asked as he moved off Rachel, allowing her to roll onto her back

"How does this usually end?" She asked.

Percy shrugged and wiped some sweat off his brow. "I don't exactly have checklists, you know."

They lay side by side for a long moment, their arms wrapped around each other. Then the slender female allowed him to move on top of her.

This time she looked up at him with exhaustion but also anticipation. He could tell she was already sore from her first real round of fucking but still too breathless and mindwiped to object.

This time Rachel was the passive partner, just lying there with her legs spread under him. Percy slid his still rockhard length back into her and found it to be loosened, warm, and very wet, much like he had left it. Percy's tip brushed against Rachel's clit, letting her shudder, before finding it's way into the folds he had just vacated.

Once again, it believed it was on him to do the work but Rachel just then seemed to have a chance of heart because she patted his shoulder.

"Get on your back," Rachel ordered, her voice soft.

Percy did as he was told and did as he was told, allowing the skinny teen to mount his already hard length.

He sat up and kissed his partner on the lips, hugging her to his chest, and for a long moment, it looked like Rachel was satisfied with an equal footing. But then Rachel threw herself forward and forced him down onto her back.

Rachel kissed him hard onto her lips and then started to ride him. While he was pleased with her initiative, it was once again painfully evident that Rachel was an amature, take the bouncing around on a cock literal. Perhaps Rachel had taken her cues from porn, or she didn't think things through because Rachel moved up and down his length in one of the least efficient ways possible.

On the other hand, who was he to complain when a pretty young girl bounced around on top of him.

**Annabeth Chase**

Annabeth, Bianca, and Silena had set up camping chairs in front of Rachel's new art room. Unlike the bedrooms, this room wasn't soundproofed. So they were sitting there, awaiting the chance to congratulate their redheaded friend.

"Wasn't Rachel saying that we were selling our gender out just this morning during showering?" Bianca asked as they listened to loud thumping and moaning coming from the other side of the door.

"Meh," Was all the blond said.

"Wait, didn't Rachel forget to take that potion this month?" Bianca asked. "I remember because I was with her when they were handed out."

Suddenly Silena sniggered. "I honestly trust the mortal birth control more than those potions. The main reason why I always try to swallow!" She admitted.

Bianca gasped, and even Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "While I am perfectly happy to lend Percy out I do not need to know what you guys do behind closed doors."

"Doesn't Piper spend like half the night in bed with you and Percy?" Silena challenged.

Annabeth shrugged and sipped on her Long Island. "Perhaps, but I am in charge there. Speaking of the devil..."

Just then, Piper came walking up to them. "What are you..." She trailed off when she heard the same thing they were listening too.

"I see," Piper said and shrugged.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Piper asked. "We are on a breathtaking island that would put the Bahamas to shame..."

"We are in a harem, so no," Silena replied and smirked.

Just then, they heard Rachel climax. "I always thought she'd be a screamer..."

"Do you think much about how over girls are in bed?" Annabeth teased.

"We are a harem..." Bianca defended herself.

Probably thinking that she was more comfortable with the topic than her sister Silena cleared her voice and asked. "So Piper? Swallow or ..."

"Come on, guys; we are four girls here. Shouldn't we have better things to do than talk about a guy fucking another girl? I know we are in a harem and everything, but this is pathetic."

Annabeth sniggered, trying hard not to burst out laughing for real. "We should, yes. There is no rational reason to sit around here apart from granting Rachel her walk of shame. This time she can't say she was forced to."

Piper's eyes glinted with mischief when she heard this. "Oh, sign me up for that. And Silena, I prefer it on my face."

Silena silently whistled and Annabeth through Piper a quizzical look. That had been a straight-up lie. That had only happened once and Piper had been really grossed out by that.

* * *

**So, here we are. I took weeks for one Paragraph. Two glasses of whiskey later, the chapter wrote itself. I don't know if I will take a shot at the main story this evening. It is getting awfully late. Anyway, what would you like next? An actual Christmas chap with Khione, or a new year's thing with her? Christmas with the entire harem? I have a few ideas on that. Maybe Percy's Bday- Or anything else? Should I limit lemons to the stories past or is future fine with you too?  
**

**Sorry for the long wait, EMS is keeping me busy and I have a girlfriend who makes me feel bad when I write this stuff.**

**See you guys soon. Feel free to leave reviews via the review box, pm (On, Messenger, or Wattpad, if you want a fast reply) or sent me a message via Astropath.**

**The Emperor Protects!**

**p.s. Any editing will happen after I sober up. **


	6. Christmas Gifts (Khione, Percy)

**Percy Jackson**

Not many things were considered holy in a harem. But even in a realm dedicated to depravity and excess, there were of course rules. Rules like no surprise anal during a casual fuck in the living room or even during three ways although admittedly he had at one point or the other broken that last one.

Another rule was don't annoy Percy Jackson too much. He might be a dick, and you might be a fearsome warrior with a battle honors so long that it reached Mexico, but he can still send you to your room. He had laughed when Silena revealed it to him, and yes, he liked it.

Another one was not to steal each other's clothes. That was one that only applied to the girls and it was also a rule that was treated with contempt and ignored. Apparently Percy's clothes was fair game, which was fine. A girl wearing your clothes...well it was tolerable.

What Percy hadn't known was that not fucking with Christmas was also a rule. As it turned out, his resident Latina and former praetor took Christmas very seriously and didn't appreciate it when he turned it into his all you can fuck buffet. Percy had quickly realized that most of the participants of the festivities were hoping to get laid Christmas eve, so much so that something of a competition had formed. It was something he had taken full advantage by upgrading the wholesome get together under the Christmas tree into a full-blown orgy. It had been one of his better ideas, but unfortunately, Reyna Arellano Ramirez was of a different opinion. Naturally, the girls had unionized on the matter, and he had been declared as the lone guilty party. Then they, even Annabeth, had politely requested if it were possible to have a girls-only Christmas.

He had agreed and had initially planned to surprise his mother, only to learn that she and Paul had felt the country over the holidays. So the girls had agreed to plan his Christmas eve, and they'd meet back at the island for the Christmas brunch.

They had been good on their work, and he had had a blast in downtown New York. Now he was on his way back to the five-star hotel he had rented a room in.

The greek god took the elevator to the skyscraper's top floors, where the presidential sweet awaited him. So, Percy pulled the dark gray key card from his wallet and opened the door. The hotel room was amazing, to say the least. Floor to ceiling windows occupied one of the walls, offering an amazing view of a snow-covered downtown Manhattan. The floor was laminated with dark wood, and covered with white carpets, which was a color theme that could be found everywhere around the living space. A large flat screen hung on the wall, facing the bed, and it looked like a square window in the wall allowed you to watch TV or admire the city skyline from the jacuzzi in the bathroom. It was pretty much the sweetest hotel room he had ever seen. However, the highlight was the sexiest Santa he had ever seen. His greek goddess looked like she was in her early twenties, and was lounging on the bed with a large bowl of fruits, crackers, and other snacks.

Her costume was complete with a stocking hat, a red coat polstered on ends and the cufflinks with wool, and black leather boots that reached to right under her knees. She also wore perfect makeup with dark red lipstick, eyeshadows, and those things, and her dark hair was open. A thin bronze collar was fastened around her neck. Once again, Silena was right on the spot. Last time she had forced Khione to dress up as Elsa from frozen.

"Master," The goddess almost purred. "I was told to wait here for you by mistress Annabeth," She explained sweetly.

He smiled, still surprised by Khione's shift in attitude.

She had started as an arrogant scheming goddess and was now a submissive, obedient, and even at times willing pleasure slave, and some part of him doubted that this was just from Piper using her as a BSDM torture victim. Of course, her degree of willingness was up to debate, but she didn't complain about the orgasms. Maybe she had chosen that being a slave was a lot better than Tartarus or she hoped to advance herself over time, or something else entirely. Not that he cared too much. What he did care about was having this breathtaking, long-legged creature at his disposal when ever he desired her.

"Khione," A grin appeared on his lips as he greeted her with a nod and kicked off his still snow-covered boots and pulled off his jacket, leaving him in his jeans and thick pullover. The girls back at home had saved themselves from a stern spanking, he mused.

Khione slowly rose from the bed and then slowly approached him. "Christmas has never been so hot," Percy joked and earned an annoyed sigh from Khione.

"These are what Silena refers to as dad jokes?" Khione asked.

"I think so," He agreed.

"Did Annabeth tell you anything else?" He asked.

"She told me to take good care of you," Khione replied and slowly sat up and rose to her legs and strolled in his direction. "That I was to be your feast tonight. So, shall we get to the appetizer?"

Knowing what would follow, he stripped off his thick pullover, leaving him in a black V-neck. The goddess kissed him straight on the lips. Her cold skin and the lipstick were a strange but not unappealing mixture, her cold hands cupping his cheeks. She gave him an almost peculiar look and then kissed him again. Then, without him having to say anything, she smoothly glided down to her knees, still in her costume.

Her elegant, pail fingers found their way to his belt and undid it. His zipper followed and his jeans were pulled down to his knees. Her long fingernails hooked around the hem of his boxer shorts. The snowy skinned goddess almost had something catlike about her as she pulled his boxer shorts down and grabbed his not very hard length.

Percy shuddered as her cold fingers stoked down his groin, sending cold shivers all over his body. Khione's fingers gently stroked across his now, slowly hardening manhood. Then, while his testicles rested in her chilling grape, she leaned forward and ran her tongue up his length before diving in further and sucking on her balls.

Khione pulled off long enough to guide home over to the bed and have him sit down on edge.

She sank back down onto her knees and worked his length. With that beautiful and submissive female kneeling in front of him and occupied with sucking on his balls, she didn't take long until he was rock hard.

Percy groaned out loud as her cold hand began to jerk him off, and she smiled up at him.

"I trust you enjoyed your evening?" She asked.

"Not as much as I'll enjoy the night," He replied and hooked a finger under her jaw and made her look up at him, his thumb sliding over her lower lip.

"If you are a good girl, I'll take you out to see the city before we get to the main course," He mused and earned a very hopeful look from his slave.

It was the motivation that Khione didn't need, but it suited her well anyway.

The goddess lowered her head down towards his lap, and a moment later, he was greeted by that all too well-known sensation of an icy tongue twirling around his tip. Then, seeing as his length was now growing harder by the second, she took his still semi-hard into her mouth and sucked hard. It almost felt like taking a cold shower, her icy, wet mouth around his cock, and it was enough to force a loud groan from his lips.

After a few seconds, she pulled off again and pumped his length hard a few times. "I hope you like the outfit, master. Silena and I thought long and hard on what you might want. Originally we wanted to have two naiads dressed as she-elves, but they couldn't leave the island that easily."

"I am surprised that you are happy about the costume,.. last year..."

"Last year I was forced to dress up as Elsa. I prefer keeping my hair dark. It just feels right. Like this...well, this isn't really any different from what you have me wear most of the time. "

Percy laughed. "Well, Ms Santa. I was a good god," Percy joked lightly and earned a small but sincere smile.

"Well then Percy Jackson," She replied and stopped jerking him off and licked up his length, sending another chilling shower down his back.

The goddess reached down to her belt holding her red Santa clause cloak together and unclasped the heavy belt. As the belt fell to the ground her coat parted to reveal her slender but very feminine form from hidden away under a tightly flitted, lady, and black corset and lingerie. Her late Bs were pressed together by the corset, providing a very tempting pillow. As to the lingerie. She wore stockings under her boots that were connected to the very lacy panties with straps.

Percy reached out and fondled her snowy white and pleasantly cold breasts through the corset. The goddess leaned forward again and her lips engulfed his length. For perhaps a minute or two, marvelous things happened to his cock in the goddess's mouth with him just leaning back on his arms, enjoying the ride. Their eyes met again, and for a long moment, she held his gaze as her lips moved back and forth around his cock and pulled off again. The fallen goddess reached behind her back and undid the bow behind her back, and he could see the corset quickly losing its torc as the lace that held it tight lost its tension. The goddess finally pushed it down until it piled up around her knees, leaving her completely bare-chested.

Percy didn't lose the chance to grab a handful of her decently sized, perfect breasts with her pail pink, almost blue nipples. She allowed him to play around with breasts and nipples for a few moments until she took over again. He groaned as she jerked him off again. Finally, her mouth replaced her hands, and her head started bobbing up and down again.

"You know, I've been considering putting you with the main harem in due course," He mused as she stimulated him.

"Really?" She asked, pulling off him just enough to speak. She let his cock casually rob against her cheek as she gazed up at him.

"Yes," He said as the goddess scooted closer between his knees so that she could comfortably pull his length between her breasts.

"What must I do to earn that honor?" She inquired and started moving her torso up and down, letting her breast massage his cock as she did.

"Continue with your current behavior, perhaps a bit more enthusiasm," Percy pressed forwards between moans. He knew that she was good and by no means a virgin when she had first entered his repertoire and likely had millennia worth of notches on her belt. While even with her being passive, she was quite a mind-blowing fuck she had shown him that as an eager participant, she could provide her partner more extasy by quite a magnitude.

"You already conquered my body. Must you also take my pride and soul?" She asked, her voice as melodious and pleasantly cool as ever.

"I already have your pride, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation with my dick between your titts," He replied.

"If you had played your cards right and kept Piper McLean on a leash, you might have gotten that too the easier way," She mused, not stopping her work.

Percy gently hooked his fingers under her jaw. He brushed over her still perfect lipstick. "Yes, I do regret that."

Khione smiled coolly and paused. "Perseus, I was sent here to entertain you this evening. Perhaps we could have this conversation another time."

He shrugged. "Your choice."

Khione nodded and released his length from between her breasts and allowed him to grope her firm mounds while she slowly jerked him off. Her cold nipples tickled his palm.

Then the goddess leaned down again and licked up and around his length before going back to bobbing up and down, holding his gaze as she did. Her lips forming an airtight seal she went to work this time, the sound of loud slurping and his grunting filled the room. Khione had moved back again and was leaning forward, offering him a perfect view of her body. She wasn't as toned and muscled as Annabeth's or Rey's were toned enough and had a perfectly flat stomach. But the view from the top of her back and the rear end was quite beautiful. He gently placed a hand on the back of the goddess's head and let her hone her craft.

She didn't quite have Silena's talent or enthusiasm, but she was good at it. Sure, in his service she had gotten a lot of practice but she had pretty much been this good from the very first day.

In the beginning, he thought that Khione would go straight for the kill, but when she got him moderators close to cumming she released his length from the cold heaven that was her mouth and just playfully licked it or his balls. Once she had him close enough that his hand had already balled to a fist, and his breathing was already coming labored.

"Gods, don't stop," Percy almost begged.

Smiling, the goddess pressed her cheek against his hard length and then leaned further down to suck on his balls again while jerking him off. But before long she was back to bobbing up and down. It was a continuously on and off, where Khione skillfully brought him close to a climax before letting him hanging there.

He was maybe a quarter-hour into the appetizer when Khione finally pulled off his cock and looked up at him. "Would you prefer to finish in my mouth, my face, or my breasts?"

To add context to the question when he had Khione give him head, especially when he didn't intend to have sex with afterward, he usually chose to cumm onto her face and breasts. Usually, he didn't care but there was something about doing it to a fallen goddess. It was the reason why Khione made sure that she was bare-chested when she knelt before him. He knew that it was a dick move but there was something about having a cold and unapproachable goddess, a literal ice princess even, kneeling in front of him while splattered with his cumm.

"Your mouth," He decided and tapped an index finger into her cherry lips. He still had plans for her that evening.

She nodded and continued to jerk him off hard for a moment until she had him right where she wanted.

In the last moment, Khione knelt and had her lips form an airtight seal around his tip and sucked hard, letting him ejaculate into her mouth. She took all three busts of the hot fertile liquid and finally swallowed. Then she looked up at him expectantly after whipping off her mouth.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I want to take you out," He ordered.

She nodded. Then the young woman pulled up the corset and turned around to him strap her up again. Before he let her get entirely dressed her grabbed her ass by both cheeks. "You have an amazing ass."

After Khione rinsed out her mouth, she pulled on a long dark coat that hid the more provocative costume and took her out to the city. He showed her what New York City had to offer during the winter and even gave her some of her powers back, letting her fool around, or "Let it go!" as he put it. So, after playing an average couple for a while, they ended up sitting in a warm, cozy pub, with goblets filled with an older vintage of Brandy.

While he was only trying to enjoy the drink, it was pretty apparent that Khione was drinking to get drunk, likely in anticipation of being the main course and dessert later.

They sat in a dark corner of the small establishment and Percy had already pulled the goddess onto his lap and had a hand resting on her lap.

Sensing a possible opening to get Khione right where he wanted her he let her drink until her speech got slurred. "It doesn't have to be like this," He whispered in her ear and kissing her on the cheek.

"Like what?" She slurred.

"It is your choice. Would you like to be the entertainment tonight, or would you prefer me to make love to you?" Percy asked softly.

When she didn't answer he added. "You are a goddess. You don't need to spend the next few millennia scrubbing my floors," He whispered into her ear between the kisses.

"Are you planning to get me pregnant?" She asked.

"Would I need to promote you to the rank of a concubine just to get you pregnant?" He whispered into her ear.

"What? You want me to turn into one of your whores?" Khione asked.

"If that is how you wish to put it then sure. Tell me, how is it as the lowest slave on the island. The two of us hook up maybe once a week. How often are you invited by the other girls and naiads?"

The goddess shrugged. "Once a day, maybe twice," She replied truthfully.

"Well, all that could change," He mused.

She glared at him. "Why isn't it enough? Must you have everything? Why can't you be satisfied with having me in your collection."

Percy made her meet his gaze. "Because using a slave gets old. I would much prefer to have you as a lover. No one, save myself or Annabeth could order you to do anything," He replied. Before she could answer, he gently kissed her on the lips again.

After a few long moments, he pulled back and gazed at her.

He could see it in the eyes. Fear, perhaps of being thrown into Tartarus. The humiliation she had been forced to endure as a lowly slave. And tentative hope. "You could be just like anyone else. And I am sure I can make it worth your while tonight. You could be eye to eye with anyone else on the island. Like Artemis or Piper."

"What do you want me to do exactly," She asked.

"You know exactly what I want from you," He replied evenly. Basically, he was hoping to switch away from the pet to a slave role and move into one more akin of a lover or girlfriend, just like any other concubine. He had found out that pure domestic slaves weren't affected that much by the harems magic. And while a mortal girl would still fall to it within a few months a goddess could pretty much shrug it off. If she were a concubine...well that would be very different.

"Annabeth plans to take most of the girls into the mortal world for a while in a few months. Then I can make it official then. Until then you will be off-limits, except to myself and Annabeth, of course."

She gazed at him for a long moment, and then he felt the last few bastions of her resistance crumbling. Apparently making her choice, she gently kissed him on the lips in return.

"So, should we take this somewhere else? You might not be the entertainment anymore but you are definitely on the menu."

Khione only nodded and let him lead her back to their hotel room. The moment the door was shut behind her he undid the belt of her dark, snow-covered coat and helped her out of it, leaving her back in the outfit she had first greeted him earlier.

To his surprise, the goddess actually giggled as pulled her into his arms, his hands cupping her rear end. It was a pretty damn good kiss from there on and unlike usually, it wasn't that kind of kisses that a slave gives her owner to please him but a properly relaxed exchange of saliva. He doubted it was just their deal so he blamed it on the alcohol and a freak occurrence of horniness and a possible underlining fetish for dominant men.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and Percy drove her back towards the bed until she tripped backward down onto the mattress.

The next few minutes were consumed by heated kisses and of that age-old rhythmic motion. Those pleasantly cool hands tearing at the hem of his pullover, sending shivers over his body as his tongue invaded her mouth. He could feel the cold radiating through her body. Somehow he managed to undo the belt she was wearing and pull open the coat. Finally, he pulled his tongue from her mouth and rose up from the goddess's body.

Percy undid the straps of her stockings. He moved down her body and hissed both of the goddesses' now bare thighs.

With the goddess still basically wearing her scarlet coat Percy slowly pulled off her panties. The goddess had long since gotten used to nudity if she even had had any qualms with it when she became his property. So she didn't even have the decency to try to cover herself. No, the drunk goddess just lay there with her legs spread wide. As usual, her lower body was cleanly shaven, but he didn't think he had ever seen her shave. The stockings and boots would be the very last thing to go.

"Wait!" Percy said. He quickly captured this glorious view with his phone and posted it into the group chat under the endless row of pictures of drunk girls taking selfies. Under the picture he wrote, "Percy was a good god this year. Psyched about meeting Santa. lol"

He met the goddess's gaze, who had raised an eyebrow. So Percy tossed the phone aside and without another word he went down on the goddess.

He hadn't done that in a long time, and it would take a while to get used to. While he was perfectly comfortable with going down on a lady, and even usually enjoyed his time between a lady's thighs, Khione felt very different. Khione was already aroused when he began and despite being a very different experience, the basic technique was the same and so was Khione's reaction.

Soon he was pumping two fingers in her while working his tongue to the very limit of his ability. With Khione's hand clutching at his hair as her loud moans echoed through the room. He had her body arcing up and her snow-white thighs held on to his head in her arousal.

Percy had every intention to let this feast last many hours and in his experience, getting the girl to climax at least once before his own dick got anyway near her downstairs area was a sound strategy. He had finger fucked Khione many times though and knew just how to get the goddess to climax, even when she wasn't too happy about it. But today she was and this time, Percy mirrored Khione's earlier distraction. Getting her right up to the brink and then toning it down just to bring her up onto the edge a few minutes later. The two dedicated fingers and his tongue were most certainly starting to get numb from both cold and exhaustion by the time the goddess finally climaxed. Percy watched with immense satisfaction as the goddess vented her ecstasy until she finally sat up, looking mightily disheveled and considerably winded.

She didn't say anything. Pushing a few strands of disheveled and only looked at him, clearly waiting for him to go for the next course. Instead, Percy helped her escape the coat. Then he switched on Neflix on the TV and pulled Khione onto his lap. A very dominant part of him, mainly led by his throbbing erection, wanted to go straight for the kill. Instead, he pulled the ancient goddess onto his lap, wincing when her almost perfect rear end pressed down on his length and randomly turned on a series about some mother and daughter.

Truth be told, his attention was mainly centered on Khione. They quickly found themselves back at snogging.

"Master?" Khione asked when his lips were exploring her neck.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling away to undo the knots holding her corset together.

"I think you can call me Percy at this point," The goddess let him pull the garment off her, leaving her completely bare-chested.

"Okay," She replied.

"Percy?"

"Hmmm?" He asked and pressed his lips against her pale shoulder.

"Are you planning on making me bear you children," Khione asked. Percy trailed a long row of kisses from her shoulder and towards her collarbone.

"Not currently, although I assume you will at some point," He admitted.

Khione nodded as if this rested her worries for the moment, and pulled his head down between her breasts, letting her soft and pleasantly cold flesh engulfed his face.

He accepted the invitation and pushed the goddess down on her back. He knew that at this moment they wanted the same thing and a moment later she was laying onto her discarded coat wearing only that redicilous Christmas hat, her stockings, and boots, she was as open as an all you can eat buffet. Somehow his pants and boxer shorts came off, and he felt cold fingers moving over the muscles on his back.

From the way she shifted, he knew that she was well aware of his erection pressing against her, and he knew they wanted it somewhere else. Their breaths came in low pants as curves were caressed and heated kisses exchange. He lost no more time and positioned himself and a moment later he was sliding into her blissful cold embrace.

They both moaned as he blew the icy bliss. If his entire being weren't currently reduced to a rhythmic motion and the female below him, he would have made a joke about global warming but just then, he was completely occupied.

They exchanged deep kisses between relaxed moans as skin slapped against the skin. Even the sharp pain of fingernails digging into his back only added to the arousal instead of spoiling the pleasure. Percy finally rose from her body and continued for a minute or two with her legs resting on his shoulders.

Finally, he pulled out to the goddess's protest. "Turn around," Was all he said and sliding off Khione, who swiftly turned around and only spread her legs wide, offering him a truly divine rearview. Her pail shin seemed to glitter and shimmer in the light of the bedside lamp like snow in the evening sun. Percy grabbed both of her ass cheeks, his fingers digging into that perfect rear end, and spread them.

Percy let a finger brush over her anus and chuckled when Khione's breath caught. "Don't worry. We will get to that later," Percy promised. Then he moved back on top of her.

Khione didn't answer and only spread her legs even further, offering him easy access. Truth be told he had only ever eaten out Nalidina's ass and was planning on trying it out with Annabeth's soon. Khione would be a good practice run. Propping himself up with one hand placed next to the head, and a fistful of her hair clutched in his head, he drove back into his partner.

Yanking her head back, Percy thrusted into her, his sweaty body colliding against her pleasantly cool ear end with every single thrust. As usual, a rear attack seemed to have a higher impact on the receiving party because Khione moaned loudly with every single thrust.

His pelvis slapped against her rear end with a satisfying smack. Percy grabbed her rear end hard and yanked her up onto all fours. Khione moaned loudly with every single thrust he rammed into her at high speed. Blessed with stamina beyond what most humans could muster, he was able to keep it up for quite a while. Long enough to completely ignore at least two orgasms, and before long he was holding her in place when his cum. By the time he allowed the panting woman to collapse onto his mattress, he was completely drenched.

Percy sat up next to the female and admired her almost limp body with his cumm still oozing out of her. Finally, she turned around, pulled that redicilous hat off, and tossed it aside. "Gods, we should have done this from the beginning," Khione panted.

"We can agree on that!"

After both of them took quick showers, they relaxed with their arms slung around each other for a long time. "Time for the next round?" Khione finally asked as they watched TV, her head resting on his chests.

"Why not?" He agreed.

This time it was Khione who took the initiative. The Goddess leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips. She mounted his lap and straddled him, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. Her kissed were pleasantly cold and her body felt as amazing as ever as it melted against him.  
Khione lost only little time to get down to business. She raised herself up high and positioned him in her entrance. Khione sank down onto him, her coldness engulfing his already hard length.

The goddess started riding him hard and fast. Grunting with every movement she made, Percy grabbed her ass with both hands. As if in response the goddess shoved him back onto his back and held her breasts as she rode. She too moaned loudly and that famous, even timeless slapping noise filled the room.

It went like this fort the next couple of hours, the two of them going at it for round after round, climax after climax. By the time they decided to go for dessert it was already way past midnight. He had managed to wear himself out and the goddess didn't look much better. She had lost her hat and still wore her stockings and boots. He hadn't been able to bring himself to remove them. Her hair and makeup was a complete mess and he doubted he she looked any better groomed. Only it made her look so much sexier. Now she was on all fours in front of him, her business end facing him, welcoming him in. It was still obvious to how turned on she was.

Percy grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table to let her know what he was going for next and the goddess bucked her pelvis a bit in anticipation.

So Percy poured some lube onto his hand and then after spreading the clear gell all over her rear end, Percy probed her anus with his index finger, loosening her up slightly. Before long the tip of his painfully hard cock was pushing past her anus after which his entire length smoothly glided past her. He took her slowly, well aware of what he was doing to the helpless goddess, who seemed to turn to jello in front of him, her pelvis held up by only his hands.

"Gods of Olympus, don't stop," She moaned as he took her with slow, steady strokes. It lasted only minutes, seeing as he had enough, for now at least he had enough of his chilling lover.

With his dick in heaven, Percy continued thrusting into him, and enjoyed the show. Khione went off like an F1 rocket engine, quickly climaxing one last time before he emptied his load inside her and allowed his lover to collapse.

Panting heavily they both collapsed onto the mattress, him ontop of her. Her cold body was pleasant to touch and he kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Damn woman," He breathed.

"I hope you ate your fill," She almost whispered back.

"For the time being," He agreed and earned a soft laugh.

For the next few minutes, until they decided to go to sleep, they just lay there together, enjoying their bliss.

* * *

**So, I do hope you enjoy yourself. Are you doing well? I've been working on this since Christmas. Work is currently crazy. Before the next update editing will happen throughout all my work. Do check out the story "Birthright" on this account. It is an actual, normal story, suited for normal people. I appreciate your support. It was a pleasure.**

**Do leave Reviews. I do hope you enjoyed yourself.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Daddies little girl (Hazel, Percy)

**Percy Jackson**

It was one of those rare occasions where he managed to take a nap on the island, and of course, someone would find a reason to disturb him. After realizing that most of the brats were down at the beach, including the naiads, he had quickly conquered a deck-chair at the pool, pulled it into the shadow of a large bandanna umbrella. So, after drinking a cocktail almost as exquisite as the naiad that had handed it to him, he had drifted off.

It had been a blissful half hour. The rude awakening hadn't been that rude at all. In fact, waking up with a mouth around your cock is one of the best ways to start the day. The issue was the waking up part in general.

But sure enough, when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a wold bush of dark brown curls over his lap as she sucked semi-hard.

"Gods, Hazel, " Percy groaned as the skinny chocolate skinned teen worked at him. She looked up at him with innocent doe eyes.

"Yes, master?" She purred. As she sat up, he noticed that she was wearing that bright yellow bikini of hers.

"You dare disturbed me?" Percy asked gruffly, knowing how much Hazel got turned on by dominance.

She moaned apologetically; her mouth already occupied again. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and let it slide down her down to her rear end. So, as he caressed her ass, he enjoyed the lip service. Against intuition, conventual Hazel's blowjobs were mediocre, although he still couldn't complain. Skullfucking her, for instance, was an unforgettable experience and the best part was that even Hazel seemed to get off on it just as much as always. While he did occasionally made love to Hazel when she was feeling vulnerable or emotional but in general, Hazel enjoyed the rape play more than he did. And as much as he enjoyed fucking the short, slender girl senseless, he wasn't in the mood for anything rough. Not that there was any reason to complain about a girl that was perfectly happy to be the submissive partner. So, this would be a nice quiet affaire. Percy let Hazel continue unobstructed. As usual, she was the perfect little playmate. While Silena or Annabeth managed to look powerful and fierce while giving head, Hazel seemed small, very young, innocent, and all in all cute. Her small tongue danced circles around his tip before engulfing his length again. She switched from the normal blowjob to licking and sucking his balls while jerking him off.

So, he closed his eyes and leaned back in the deck chair back and enjoyed the show. With his eyes closed, he listened to the slurping sound. Hazel knelt on the side of the deck chair, pushed forward with her endeavor to please him. With only one hand free, and his eyes closed, he slipped his hand under his friend's panties via the left leg hole. From there on, it was easy to tease the already wet teen as she serviced him.

Suddenly the symphonies of their soft moans and Hazel's slurping were disturbed by the sound of an opening door followed by loud giggling. "Oh hey, guys!" Bianca's voice called over followed by more giggling.

Percy opened his eyes and saw that Bianca, Reyna, and Calypso had entered the inner courtyard. Percy waved at the three women as they claimed the three check chairs to his left. He realized that they were all bruised and guessed that they had been dueling. Apart from the friendly wave, the three new arrivals paid them little attention. It was a widely known secret that Hazel liked being the submissive partner and small things like third base were no longer worth taking special note off. Hazel too only waved back without pulling off his length. As she worked on him Percy pulled his two fingers out of her womanhood and then slid up to the VIP entrance. He even groaned a bit when he penetrated her anus with his index finger.

Finally, after ten minutes or so, he pulled the young woman off his length and pulled his hand away from her firm rear end.

"I want you nude with your ass up when I'm back from greeting our guests," He ordered threateningly. Hazel shuddered and gave his tip another kiss and then rose to her feet while Hazel hastily followed her orders.

Still completely naked, he walked over to the other girls. Bianca and Calypso were sunbathing naked, while Reyna had fled to the pool.

"Ladies," He greeted them and kissed both Bianca and Calypso a kiss. Then he knelt next to the pool and welcomed Reyna in the same way. The Latina glanced behind him with raised eyebrows. "I never saw this coming...:" She murmured.

Percy looked around and noted that Hazel had taken his place on the deckchair. Only she was completely naked, with her open rear end facing the pools main yard.

"Did you see yourself here?" He asked.

"I guess not, " Reyna admitted and shrugged.

"Daddy!" Hazel called from where she waited.

"Don't keep the girl waiting, daddy!" Reyna scolded him.

"I'll make you call me daddy, " Percy warned

Percy kissed the attractive Latina on the lips one more time before returning to his deck chair and kneeling behind Hazel. He knew that this was only meant to be a quick fuck, and he had already drawn this out more than Hazel had intended.

He slapped her rear end hard, earning a wink from Bianca and a moment later, he was taking her from behind.

Staying in his dominant role he grabbed a fist full of Hazel's hair and pulled her hair back, his pelvis slamming against her at a quick pace

The teenager moaned out loud with every single thrust he rammed into it. Without slowing down what so ever he released her hair only to reach around and under her arm only to grab her throat.

He pulled her body against her without pausing his thrusting. With his free hand cupping her breast, he took her as hard as he could. As usual, Hazel didn't take that long to climax. After maybe five minutes of good old fashioned fucking, Hazel Grace almost squeezed as she released. It wasn't a very intense climax but no one expected to get their mind blown during a casual fuck.

Percy chose to completely ignore her orgasm, knowing he wasn't far behind her. Only a few seconds or minutes later there was that familiar tightness sensation in the bottom of his abdomen. After three hard shoves, he finally cummed inside her and as she melted against him, completely relaxed in his arm he let the two of them sink back down onto the towel covering the deckchair.

"Thanks, daddy," Hazel whispered after her breath caught again. "I am free to go, right?" She asked.

Still holding Hazel's small breast, he squeezed it affectionately and kissed her cheek. "Of course," He replied. "See you later," She said and rose. Realizing that his cumm was now running down the inside of her thigh, she grabbed her clothes and hurried off, presumably to find a bathroom and clean herself up. After watching the young woman hurry off, Percy headed over to his three roommates, grinning to himself. Sometimes he loved being a God.

* * *

**Here you go. Save the "Birthday Orgy" which is still coming to the next few one-shots will be about this length so not as ridiculously long as the last ones. I think 1.2 to 1.5K words is a good length for a normal lemon. My family life has officially run over a landmine so I am not doing too well at the moment. Not only that. Work is a bitch too. My Boss told me to be more conservative with the lights and sirens on my ambo. I am trying. But today I had two emergency calls and yesterday I had too, and yesterday the patient was definitely in a life-threatening condition. So despite my best efforts... **

**I know, I need to edit and I will but for now, I just want to sexually objectify female characters on paper. I will probably polish up the sex scene itself later. The next chap will probably be shower sex with either Caly or Ray.  
**

**Might update a second time this evening unless I get a writer's block. **

**I hope you enjoy yourselves though, your Reviews really brighten my day. I am trying to update "Birthright" too. But I am slightly stuck on the first chaps. **

**I have finished the chapter, and it is now that I perform my charge. In fealty of the God-Emperor, our undying lord, and by the grace of the golden throne. I hereby signoff this chapter and gift it to humanity, and consign a million souls to oblivion and ****_Slaanesh_****. May Imperial Justice account in all balance. The Emperor Protects!**


	8. Nightime Escapades (Reyna, Percy)

Percy Jackson

One of the most memorable casual hookups during the early years of the harem began when he came back from a late stroll around the island. It was the middle of the night, and he had thought everyone was asleep, save perhaps the naiads. But when he had stood in the dark living room, he had come just in time to see Reyna slipping off into the girl's community shower. Even after a year, he had never actually showered in there or spent much time in the room. On one occasion, Bianca had slipped and almost broke her ankle, and on the other, he had watched Silena shower just for shits and giggles. Apart from that, he steered clear of it. Why wouldn't he? He granted his girls privacy whenever he could, and if he was desperate for naked shower time with one of them, all he had to do is invite or summon them.

So, when he realized that he had stopped in front of the showers and was staring against the open door, he was intrigued and followed his intuition. So he entered the first room which happened to be the changing room he spotted Reyna's bathrobe and sandals lying on the floor in the corner along with a bra and panties. He hesitated for a very long moment and then he heard it. A relaxed, blissful moan was audible over the running shower itself.

Percy smiled himself and stripped nude as well, leaving his clothes next to Reyna.

There was a gap in the center of the wall allowing one to enter the showers from the changing room. A direct view of the room with the showers itself was blocked by another piece of the parallel wall a meter behind the normal one.

Now, completely naked too, Percy headed throw the opening and peeked around the view shield. The room itself was a pretty average group shower. Two drains ran along with the centerline of the room — four showers at each side and one at the head. The floor was fashioned from dark granite, and large windows lined the top of the far wall.

The ceiling windows were closed, which explained the thick mist. The main lights were off, so the entire room with the five showers on each side and one at the head was o

Even though the thick mist though he could quite easily make out his favorite Latina. Reyna stood with her back to him. Over the past three years, Reyna had let her hair grow out so informationally a what would overwise have been a genuinely spectacular rearview was blocked by a dense curtain of dark hair. Even so, her body was unmistakable. Those toned athletic legs, perfect olive skin, and of course, that perfect round ass, improved upon by workout. Rey had a fantastic body, even if her breasts weren't very big but still beautiful to look up. Both were still a decent handful and her perfectly round nipples.

Reyna turned around, and for a long moment, he thought he had been made. Instead, Reyna sank to the floor, her thick dark hair hanging down in her face.

Even after spending three years on the island, her body was still toned and with little body fat. She kept well in shape. Reyna was one of the girls he slept with more rarely. Maybe two dozen times and only one had been out in the open, and during that one time, she had been drunk and pressured into a dare by Hazel and Bianca. Despite being tough as nails, Reyna was a sensitive and gentle lover. She preferred it romantic and slow, preferably in a candlelit room with rose petals covering the mattress.

Reyna sat against the back wall with her well-muscled legs spread wide, her head tiled up as she moaned loudly. Her public hair was shortly trimmed and neat, as everything was that the former praetor touched. But what caught his attention was Reyna working on herself with the dildo. He knew that pretty much every girl on the island, save perhaps Zoe had their own sex toys, which were also regularly used. He just had never imagined Reyna using them.

Reyna was working on her with the tool. She was completely relaxed from the looks over it as if she were dancing with no one watching.

Suddenly Percy realized that she wasn't just moaning. She was moaning something.

"Gods..." She moaned. "Jason..." Percy froze and raised an eyebrow. "No...don't stop Percy," She moaned loudly. He then raised another eyebrow. If he wasn't much mistaken, Reyna's mind was off enjoying some time with the only two guys she had even been attracted too.

Reyna blindly reached out and grabbed what looked like a remote from the floor that he hadn't noticed earlier. However, the moment she turned it on, Percy realized that it was a vibrator. Much like a surgeon would Reyna attacked herself with the two too tools. She rubbed the vibrator against her slid and worked the dildo through her self. After a few moments, she discarded the dildo and just plunged two fingers into herself.

Percy listened to the former warrior, her moans like honey to him. It was with some satisfaction that he now seemed to be the main protagonist in Reyna's fantasy, Jason's name not falling again. "Gods Percy, " Her warm voice moaned again, noticing a slight Latin accent for the very first time, even over the sound of roaring water. For some reason, her voice sent warm shivers down his back. It sounded like honey tasted, sweet, thick, and ever so slightly intoxicating. Perhaps it was that trace of an exotic accent that he had heard the first time or that classic cocktail of desire, arousal, and something he couldn't quite place.

Reyna's moans became louder and louder with every passing minute, and it sounded as if she were about to find her orgasm. For some reason, Percy had that impulsive desire to make Reya have that release and just knowing that he was the subject of her passions. If Percy were a wiser man, he would have turned around, grabbed his clothes, and left. Perhaps to use this insight into Reyna's secret desires to have fun later. But he wasn't, and Percy followed his impulse and stepped around the corner. "Should I help you with that?" He asked loudly over the sound of rushing water and Reyna's arousal.

Reyna shrieked out loud in shock and was on her feet in a heartbeat, brandishing the dildo at him like a dagger.

"What are you doing?" She asked, clutching her chest from shock.

Then anger rushed over her face, probably remembering what she had been moaning about. "How long were you watching you creep?" She demanded.

"Not long," He lied. "I heard someone calling my name...:"

Then the naked girl shoved him hard, which was incredibly sexy. Being a sea god, the slippery floor didn't bother him. Instead, Reyna almost slipped and would have fallen hard if he hadn't caught her by the waist.

Perhaps it was the embarrassment of being caught masturbating by the guy she had been masturbating too. Maybe it was that he had spied on her. Probably both, but this helping hand seemed to piss Reyna off even more because she slapped him hard enough to let him see sparks for a moment. No other girl on the island would have cared that he had watched her, most would have invited him to join the moment they realized he was there. Not Reyna, though. The harem's magic, despite their hookups, seemed to have remarkably little effect on her.

He caught her by her wrists and pulled her close enough. Her dark eyes held a dangerous sparkle, but there was also a lot of vulnerability there, and quite a lot of arousal. She seemed to realize that she was entirely at his mercy, which he knew would even make her even angrier. He knew he was in trouble, but there was still one chance to salvage the situation.

Before she would punch him for real,  
Percy kissed him straight on the lips. Hard at first but quickly taking off the tension until their lips were barely touching. "I want you," He almost whispered. The scent of her hair was almost overwhelming, an intoxicating mixture of forest flower honey and lavender.

Being around girls he had gotten a bit better at reading them. Body language was always am good indicator. He knew that Reyna was pissed. Her fists were still balled, and her shoulder tensed. However, there was also that way her eyes wandered over his torso, only to come to rest on his lips a moment later and how she tilted her head, just hinting at leaning in for a kiss. Percy pounced like a predator, leading down to return the gesture. Their lips met. It was a lot less planed than he would have liked. Who could blame him? He was almost drunk on the sent of her shampoo, perfume, or whatever it was and Reyna was gorgeous.

If he went at her hard, he'd get angry sex, and he wouldn't be on speaking terms with Reyna for a few weeks. If he went slow, she'd turn to butter in his hands, judging by how vulnerable she went.

Percy liked, Reyna, quite a lot in fact, so he very gently kissed her on the lips. He released her wrists and let his hands slide Reyna's flanks only to come to rest on her slender waists and very feminine hips.

All tension seemed to leave the young woman, and she seemed to melt against him. They kissed for a long moment and all things considered, it was a pretty damn good kiss. Reyna wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to walk her beck under the spray of warm water gently. He allowed himself to get wet, and then before he knew it, he was down on his back, the beautiful young woman was straddling him.

She was kissing him deeply, and a lot more gently than he usually was around his island. He felt his hands on his cheeks as their lips moved against each other. Hey continued kissing for another few minutes, and his hands ran all over her back only to come to rest on her firm ass.

Their bodies moved against each other in the twilight. Finally, their small engagement ended in a stalemate. Reyna sat up on top of Percy, and his hands immediately slid up from her hips, up her toned body, until they came to rest on her breasts.

He squeezed both mounds, and for a long moment, she allowed him to feel her up before she grabbed both hands and pushed them down to the floor on either side of his head. She just stared down at him, her hands sliding up his arms, her fingers tracing his muscles before fingers came to rest on his chest. Then, in a single elegant motion, she through all her hair over her left shoulder. The result was endearing and sexy. It was hard to read her expression in the limited reflected moonlight, but then Reyna had always been quite good at controlling herself.

In a single graceful motion, she raised herself far enough to get his manhood into position below her, and a moment later, she smoothly sank back down onto him, his already hard cock buried deep inside her.

Reyna leaned down again and went back to kissing him, his length buried deep inside her. Seeing as Reyna was happy to continue kissing him, Percy started bucking his length, starting that age-old dance. Reyna groaned softly at the first motion, and the game was on. He held her pelvis in place, and as their kissing heated up considerably, he kept thrusting into her with slow and deep thrusts. Their position was as awkward as it was sexy, but Reyna quickly remedied the situation by sitting up straight.

Before long, she was slowly riding him, her quiet moans sweet to his ears. It was a slow, gentle affair as he used to with her, and before long, his hands were back on her breasts, squeezing the two firm mounds. Her hands covered this, holding them to her chest.

The rapid up and down was quickly exchanged by a more rounded for and back motion. His groans soon joined those of his lover, the sounds of their passion echoing through the room, as his length moves inside her. Having already done a lot of work ahead of time, it didn't take long for his partner to ride herself to extasy.

Percy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Reyna's body moving against his. The sense of her tight woman manhood engulfing his length, and before long, she finally climaxed. Reyna threw her head back as she found in the release. Soon though, the former praetor lay down on top of him, her head resting on his chest as the warm water poured down on them. He held her for a few long minutes. In these seconds, he should insist on his happy ending. But then...he had no reason to press the matter. They spent another half-hour together, him sitting up against the back wall, with this beautiful young woman sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

With his arms around dozing young woman, he breathed in her scent and grinned to himself. There were worse fates than his.

* * *

**My life just went upside down, EMS is as demanding as ever. There is no better time than now to write these lemons. I should get around to writing the next chapter soon.**

**So, the next one's in planning are Caly, Annabeth, and Piper's alias Pocahontas. **  
**I sincerely hope that you enjoyed yourself. It was my pleasure to entertain you. FYI, it would be cool if more than 0,3% of viewers voted. Not that it is that much of a priority, but it does brighten my day. **

**Over and out.**


	9. Confessions of a Callgirl (Silena,Percy)

**Percy Jackson**

Percy sat alone at a table set for two in a restaurant in downtown Chicago. It was an exclusive establishment, the kind where you had to wait for months before you could score a seat unless you knew someone. It was the kind of place where accords we're struck, marriages proposed, or affairs played out.

He? He was out on the date, the kind of date after which services would be exchanged for wealth. That in his special case, his date was already his exclusive property did change a few things, rendering the entire affair no more than play. It had been her idea, though.

Being a God he had not needed to suffer through any long waiting periods. "Mr. Jackson," That warm voice greeted him.

He looked around and was speechless for a moment. It looked like Silena had used her alone time in the mortal world to go shopping at his expense. Not that he minded. If he got to screw her whenever he wanted, she got to go shopping.

The dark-haired demi-goddess wore a tight glittering dark blue dress that almost reached her knees. A necklace that looked like it likely cost thousands glittered, drawing his gaze even more to her cleavage than the shoulderless dress would. The handbag and black high heels looked just as expensive as the dress. Add the perfect makeup Silena put just about any model or actress to shame. The dress promoted her formidable curved perfectly and he could see her nipples shimmering through the fabric.

"You look nice," He complimented her as he helped her out of her dress.

Silena smiled brightly and then sat down in the chair he held out for her.

"I was pleased to receive your invitation, Mr. Jackson."

Percy inclined his head. "May I call you Silena?" He inquired.

"You can call me whatever you like, " Silena replied.

Dinner past quickly, and while the food was amazing his "call girl" was quite a significant distraction.

"So?" He asked after paying.

"May I invite you back to my hotel room for a glass of wine?" He inquired.

Silena smiled coyly. "It would be my pleasure, " She replied.

After helping her back into her jacket, he let the daughter of love take his arm and together they made their way back to the hotel. As usual, he had taken the most expensive rooms inside the most expensive hotel available. The wine waiting for them was some of the best money could buy. There was a huge bed and a pretty epic place to chill. Surrounded by three sides with floor to ceiling windows was a glass table surrounded by two armchairs. It offered a spectacular view of the city.

But all this, just like their meeting had been planned by Silena for a few weeks now. They had both known that this would end with sex the moment she had proposed it. This was just an excuse to spend a lot of money while she was at it while spicing up her sex life. The large pile of shopping bags told a tale of Silena going commando with his divine credit card.

So he poured the two of them a glass of very expensive wine each, and before long they were both sitting in armchairs. Percy wasn't a fan of wine himself but he knew Silena enjoyed drinking it. He was also well aware of what came after the wine.

So, soon enough Silena cleared her voice. "So, may I ask why you decided to invite me on a date?" She inquired innocently.

Percy chuckled. "Have you looked in a mirror?" He replied. Silena smiled sweetly.

"So, how old are you?" He asked.

"I am twenty-two and I've spent about two years in my current occupation, " Silena explained.

Percy smiled. "Are you a student?" He asked

She chuckled. "Not yet, but soon."

"So, shall we get to it? Could you get out of that dress?" He asked.

'Of course, " Silena replied, her cherry red lips forming an alluring smile.

She rose from her armchair, and after Percy set down his glass, she pulled the table away only to stand a foot or two in front of him.

"Would you unzip me?" She asked evenly.

"Okay."

Silena turned around, and Percy rose to pull down the zipper as far as it would go, so about halfway down her back.

Then Percy sat back down and Silena faced him. The young woman then pealed the thin fabric off her skin. Soon the breathtaking young woman wore nothing but her lacy stockings and high heels. Percy took in the magnificent view for a few long moments.

"What are your measurements?" He asked.

"36-24-34, and D cup breasts. I know you like those," She explained and smirked, referring to Annabeth's breasts. He knew most of the girls around him didn't have the largest breasts around, but his wife and Silena both had two quite impressive sets. Not disturbingly huge but still, quite impressive. They were also both very nicely proportioned.

In a single smooth motion, she glided down to her knees in front of him her hands folded behind her back to offer him a better view of her full, round, firm, and tanned breasts.

Both of his hands found the mounds he had played countless times before. He still enjoyed squeezing them as much as he had the very first time. He squeezed the two mounds and kissed her nipples before kissing his so-called callgirl on the lips. Their lips touched for a long moment, but soon she gently pushed him back, and her hands went down to his belt to open his belt to go back to one of her favorite past times which was sucking his cock. Most of their hookups began with Silena giving head. She enjoyed giving them so much that she regularly and randomly gave them to him without them having sex before or after. So seeing as getting head from a very skilled and very sexy daughter of Aphrodite was enjoyable, he had little cause to stop her.

But today was slightly different. "Not yet," He told her.

Silena raised an eyebrow, a trance of annoyance appearing on her almost perfect features. He knew that she was hoping for a pretty standard night of passion after getting to go wild for the day but she, according to herself she was on his clock tonight.

"I want to try something with you before I try it on the wife. Then we can go clap your cheeks!" Percy announced.

Silena shrugged and rose to her feet and allowed him to lead her back over to the armchairs. By now she was used and usually happy to host his trial runs. It looked like she quickly got over to her annoyance because she was happy to prop herself up on the back of one of the armchairs.

"I saw you fuck Annabeth like this before," She reminded him as he pulled her lingerie down to her ankles.

"I'm not fucking you quite just yet," Percy said and kissed her on the shoulder. His hands snaked their way around her hips before sliding up her flanks until they covered her full breasts. The dark-haired woman turned around and kissed him on the lips. He was very aware of his groin pressing against the small of her back and he knew she felt his hard bulge too. They exchanged kisses for another few seconds as he handled her breasts.

"Gods, Percy!" She groaned softly between the kisses, her eyes closed as he caressed her body.

Silena smiled expectantly but even her eyes widened when he kneeled down behind her and grabbed both of her perfectly shaped toned ass cheeks.

"Gods Percy, are you going to do what I think you are doing?" She asked and started to turn around.

Percy grabbed her arm and forced her to look back forward. "Eyes up front Ma'am," Percy ordered.

Silena giggled nervously as he zeroed in on his target. He had done a very similar maneuver many times with Silena, just from the front. But oh well, there was always a first time for everything. "Anal will cost you more," She warned.

Percy paused and looked up, an eyebrow cocked. "I am listening," He said.

"I want to visit my father tomorrow, and you to come with me. I want you to explain to him that you are a god and chose me as your wife. That way he'll stop grieving over my death and know that I am in good hands," She suggested. "Not that I'm not...but I don't think he can understand."

"You are really thinking of your dad while I am about to eat your ass?" He inquired and Selina shrugged. "'It has been bugging me for weeks now, I saw him posting pictures of me on my Facebook account during my last birthday," She admitted.

"I guess this seems fair enough. What if he asks about children?"

Silena looked down at him. "I guess that is up to you and Annabeth. I assume that I will have them at..."

Percy really didn't like the turn this conversation was going so he had closed her distance and moved in for the kill. And yes, it was partly his fault. He preferred to be the only daddy in Silena's life, the real one made everything a lot more complicated.

Anal sex was nothing new for either of them but the moment his lips reached her ass Silena fell silent and arched her back through a bit more, giving him even easier access.

When he actually began to rim her it was like Silena had turned to jello. She seemed to go completely limp and let her self collapse over the backrest of the armchair.

It was his very first Rimjob, not even having tried it out on the naiads yet, but as his tongue circled her anus Silena's moaned softly.

He took his time to experiment with them, going clockwise and counterclockwise, then drawing eights. He pulled her cheeks further apart and expanded the menu.

SIlena seemed to have discovered an entirely new dictionary on curse words because her fist grabbed his hair and she let loose. "Gods, fuck this," She growled and Percy pushed her cheeks together. It was almost as nice and getting your face hugged on her breasts.

His dick was throbbing in his pants but he was enjoying himself to much to care and so was Silena. He lost himself in the task for maybe ten minutes or so When he surfaces for a few moments he noticed that they were being watched. He realized that the other rooms had this same chill alcove as theirs. A maybe sixteen-year-old boy was watching them from the neighbouring room open-mouthed. For a moment, Percy considered warning Silena but then went them more classy rout, saluted the young man, and went back in for a few more seconds. Chances were Silena was the hottest woman he'd ever get to see naked in person.

Finally, he pulled her cheeks together around his face one more time and motorboated her, earning an amused squeal.

"Damn, Percy," Silena said weekly. "I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you," She groaned when he finally pulled away. "I am bribing you," Percy improvised.

"For what?" She asked and started to try to raise herself up only to have him push her down again.

Silena seemed to almost sigh in relief when she heard him undoing his belt and felt his hard length, almost lying on her crack. Silena was already wet and he smoothly slid into her, earning another loud moan.

His hands rested in her hips, holding just the way he knew she liked it and went to work, the air filling with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

**A random teenage boy watching **

It was his first vacation in more than a year and it had started boring. Standing at this window was probably the most interesting thing that had happened to him. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen had caught his attention, a completely naked beautiful woman to be precise. He knew how it worked form those convenient internet videos but this seemed more like a great Epos. How that dude controlled this gorgeous woman, and how she wanted him. That man had even barely been phased when he had realized that they were being watched, confidence that he could barely imagine having.

Now he was watching as this gorgeous dark-haired woman was being fucked over the backrest of the couch, and clearly very much enjoying it, extasy written across the face. He wasn't very experienced in these matters but was it maybe his dominance that pleased her so much. He didn't know. Just then the man picked the woman off her armchair and carried her straight towards the boy and then pushed this goddess up against the glass, her breasts, and cheek pressed up against the glass, that man standing behind her. His eyes fell down to those two, full mounds, almost glowing white in the pale light of the moon.

He couldn't exactly see what the man did but he knelt back down behind her and went straight to work.

The boy had been raised by God-fearing parents and as such he could only describe the expression on the woman's face a mask of vulgar pleasure, her lips parted, expelling sinfull sounds that he couldn't hear. It went on like that for another few minutes until the woman's eyes opened her eyes and their gazes met.

**Percy Jackson**

The sound of Silena's almost primal moans filled the air as he continued what he was doing.

That was right up until Silena cursed loudly and jerked backward from the window. However, seeing as he was knelt down behind her the dark-haired beauty stumbled backward and landed right on top of him with a loud shriek.

Percy grunted in pain. "Fuck, " Silena hissed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Some creep was peeping, " She hissed and hastily crawled away from the windows. 'So sorry, " She added when he followed her and finally lay down next to her.

"I'll live, " Percy growled back.

Silena smiled up at him apologetically. "Sorry. I just realized there was this guy staring at me from that other window, " She explained apologetically.

"You are forgiven, " He announced.

"You think he made pictures or something?" She asked.

Percy only shrugged and a moment they were back to kissing, him moving on top of her.

As their lips moved against each other she undid his belt and helped him pull his jeans and boxer shorts down to his knees. Her legs held onto his hips and before long he had found his way into the young woman and was humping her quickly. On the hard floor, it was an uncomfortable and awkward affair but still extremely sexy. He shoved into her with rough, fast thrusts, her warm wet womanhood hugging his length. He kept himself propper up over her on his elbows and soon Silena was holding on to them, crying out loudly with every thrust. Sparks seemed to dance in front of his eyes as his length made a home on her womanhood.

He heard Silena moaning his name and adjusted his angle slightly to get an even better angle and before long he got Silena to climax. It was never very hard to get her to cumm which was good for his ego. She cried out loudly, her fingernails digging into his flesh and Percy arrested his motion and admired the show taking place behind him.

Finally, the grinning and breathless girl looked up at him expectantly. "Come on Silena," He said and got off her. Before she could rise though Percy lifted her off her feet, carried her over to the bed, and flung the gorgeous woman down onto the mattress.

Silena turned onto her side and angled her legs, keeping herself propped on an elbow. She smiled at him, and it was again a pretty damn awesome view. Percy took the moment to strip nude before climbing into the bed below her and lining up. It was a pretty usual docking maneuver that they had gone with countless times. Relaxed, fun, and it left enough distance for talking.

So, with Silena's magnificent ass on its side, he knelt down behind her and started moving inside her in a forward motion from his knees, his hand holding one of her breasts.

Silena held his gaze as he humped her, grinning. "So?" She asked between two moans. "What do you actually do?"

"Currently just having fun. I think I'll have to get back into work soon," He explained. "You?"

Silena closed her eyes for a moment as he found a good angle. "Oh, I am currently living with a bunch of roommates and am working to finance college," Silena replied.

With one hand on her hip, and his other holding a breast he had a pretty good hold of her. So she made herself comfortable and let him enjoy his work as they chatted, staying in their roles but never far from the truth. Despite the sub-optimal position he quickly got her quite riled up but after twenty minutes or so it was him who pulled out shortly before cumming only to climb up to her face and jerk off while staring down at the naked woman. She raised her face to only inches from his cock, grinning wildly with her eyes closed. For the first time that he cummed, the streaks of white liquid splattering across her face.

"Mind cleaning me up?" He asked breathlessly when he was finished.

She nodded, grabbed his length by the base, and wordlessly started to repeatedly lick him off, from length to tip.

His head resting on the top of her head, he grinned widely. "Just out of curiosity, are you on birth control?" He asked.

"I enjoyed the attention you paid me but if you want another round you will have to pay extra," She announced as she set up.

Silena nonchalantly picked a drop of cumm up into her index finger that was threatening to drip of her nose and then licked it off.

"Whatever you want to talk to me about will have to wait until after my shower."

Without another word, she disappeared into the room.

When she returned a few minutes later she returned, wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Her makeup too was gone, which gave her a distinct girl next door look. Her wet hair was wrapped in a towel. She was no less hot without the makeup in his opinion.

"You wanted another round?" She asked quizzically. "Or perhaps the entire night?"

Percy grinned. "I am thinking of a more long term, more exclusive arrangement. You said you wanted to go through college. Well, I could be a very generous sponsor."

Silena looked at him doubtfully. "If you must know I have a boyfriend. I might earn some money on the side but I won't be another man's girl."

"I think you underestimate how generous I can be," Percy said and placed his hand on her thigh.

"So, what are you proposing? You finance me during my time in college for what? I will be the pretty face at your side? Your private secretary?"

"Whatever I need, I would imagine. A pretty girl at my side, sex on a regular basis, maybe even whenever I feel like it. We can work out if you'd live in my resistance or any other arrangements later. Believe me, I can make it worth your while. Play my girlfriend and in return, I can offer you a lifestyle only the fewest could afford."

"Do I have to choose now?" She asked.

"We can work out the details at a later point in time but in general yes. We can, of course, agree to a trial period of maybe a week. I will take you shopping two times in that period where we make it worth your while. After that I expect you to terminate any current romantic relationships. If you fall off the wagon, our relationship would be over."

Silena stayed silent for a long moment as if pondering his offer. "I've never considered having a sugar daddy. But for now, I am on board. We will see if this works out over the next week if I still want to carry on with this."

Percy chuckled. "I will even make it easy for you. You will only need to share my bed tonight. After that no sex until we finalize the deal."

Silena nodded. "Okay, I'll try it out. So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"69?" He asked.

Silena rolled her eyes but nodded. "So to summon it up. I will fuck you tonight. We will get to know each other. If the chemistry isn't too bad and if we can both come to an agreement I will be your girlfriend with all duties that go along with that. In return, you will finance my lifestyle and college education."

Percy grinned and held out his hand which she shook.

"In that case 69 sounds great, daddy," She replied smiling sweetly, probably looking forward to more roleplay as much as he was.

* * *

**So, I will edit later. I just started the next chapter of the main story by the way. The roleplays with the other girls are also in the works but I feel like the main roleplay girls will be Silena and Hazel. I am trying to keep these short but unfortionatly I always get sidetracked with plot stuff and other BS. So, no more plot during the next one. Just sex.**

**I hope you enjoyed yourself anyway. With all the BS that is going on, I lack the time to write as much as I would like too.**

**Do leave your reviews. Like more than less than 1%. Come on mates.**

**Over and out.**


	10. Pocahontas (Piper, Percy)

**Truth be told I am not too pleased with this one which is a pity because I absolutely love Piper as a character. Finding myself agreeing with a Reviewer I consider this chapter redacted seeing as I really don't like the way Piper is portrayed here at this point in time. So even now this chapter isn't Cannon in the scope of the Path of Conquest story.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Percy Jackson

Location: Piper's home, Halloween

It was October and Piper had gotten inited home to spend Haloween with her family and of course either he or Annabeth had to come along. She had chosen him to come along as her boyfriend, likely because she was planning to take full advantage of having him completely to herself which he didn't mind at all. Ever since that threesome, Piper had gotten a lot more adventurous. Not better, she was still a hopeless case but at least she had gotten more adventurous for sure.

The loud music of the party taking place around him was suddenly muffled as the door snapped shut behind her. "So, this is it!" Piper announced and held out her hand to the most Piper bedroom imaginable.

Being a native American herself she could pull the Pocahontas Costume in ways most couldn't. She hadn't gone overboard, just the standard costume with a brown knee-length dress, blue twin stripes on her cheeks, and a feather stuck in a headband, in addition to the feather always woven into her hair. Her hair itself was secured in a tight braid and it was fairly obvious that she allowed Silena to go commando on her with the makeup because Percy doubted that Silena could actually do that by himself. Also, she was probably one of the few people in the city who could sport this outfit without falling victim to the outrage culture prevalent in Los Angeles. The day had been quite nice.

Being in on the Greek Gods secret Piper had introduced him as her godly boyfriend,

All in all, Piper looked extremely cute and he had spent most of the day looking forward to this very moment.

It was completely random. A bed that was clearly never meant to hold two people. Even he could tell that the furniture, walls, and carpets were completely mismatched. A surfboard hung on the wall next to some Cherokee stuff. Then there were also a bunch of posters, a gaming computer rig on the desk, and so on.

"Don't you dare laugh, you'll be sleeping in it tonight," She warned, becoming at the bed with the hello kitty blanket and pillow set. It looked quite spindly to him which was a surprise considering the budget Piper had. He doubted it would survive a good old fashioned fucking.

"Sure Pocahontas!" He replied. She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned.

"You look quite fine yourself? What are you going as? Surfer dude?" She asked.

"Something like that," He admitted.

For the sake of Piper's father, he had allected not to go overboard with the costume and leave him in the impression that Piper was in the safe hands of a more mature partner. Piper Mclean was a young lady of many virtues, but unfortionatly maturity was not among them. It seemed to have worked because Tristian Mclean seemed to approve of him. He was sure that the being a god part helped too with the first impression.

But now the daughter of Aphrodite stood in front of him, looking the cutest version of her native American self. They both had had pretty much the same to drink but Piper wasn't famous for her tolerance.

So, after spending most of the day being grilled by Piper's surprisingly big family as the new boyfriend, and answering a thousand questions truthfully from a certain perspective at least seeing Piper smiling at him sheepishly, locking the door of her room behind her back was the reward he had been hoping for.

"Today was nice," Piper said him and took a step towards him her hands still folded behind her back.

"It was," He agreed and sat down on Piper's old bed which groaned in protest.

"I don't think that bed would survive what I have planned for you tonight you white demon," Piper joked, apparently intent on taking this roleplaying thing further than she usually would. Truth be told this was usually the point where he would be doing is best to get whatever she was wearing off her body.

Piper stopped in front of them and then leaned forward to kiss him straight onto the lips. "This is the part were you as the white colonist devel to take charge and have your way with me after getting me drunk," Piper then informed him.

"What is all this white devil stuff?" He asked.

Piper laughed, "My aunt downstairs. She kept sniping at me all day for dating a white devil. She is an activist or something."

Percy sighed, "Well, if you insist young lady!"

"So, why don't you get down on your knees and suck my Peace Pipe?"

Piper paused for a moment, her eyes lighting up. "I see what you did there...good one."

His concubine dropped down to her knees in front of him and he sat back down onto her bed, her hands already finding their way to his belt.

As she opened his pants Percy settled in for a very mediocre blowjob. Apparently thanks to Drew she now enjoyed giving those. But who was he to complain? In fact, there was probably some rule forbidding any complaining very beautiful young lady wanted to suck your dick. And so he sat back and let her pull his dick out, which truth be told had already been hard ever since Piper had put on that costume and he sighed when her lips touched his length. Like Drew had taught in one hand, she grabbed his length and licked over his balls over a few times. Then, cupping his balls, with his hand, and holding his member with the other she started licking his length like a lollypop. Their eyes met and he could tell that Piper was enjoying herself.

Finally, she seemed to decide that she had licked around enough and got down to business. Soon enough she took his length into her mouth. He closed his eyes and went back to enjoying the sensation of having a beautiful girl's mouth around his cock. He rested a hand on the back of her head and enjoyed a ride full of slurping and awkward gagging on Piper's part when she got over-enthusiastic.

Probably after watching Silena a bunch of times, Piper had realized that giving head wasn't a sprint. Piper spent the next fifteen minutes or so, clearly doing her very best. It was all in all a really sloppy blowjob but Percy didn't care. Finally, he decided to release her. So, seeing as she wouldn't get him to cumm any time soon he rose to his feet and pulled Piper over him. Holding Piper's arm with one hand he dragged her over to her desk.

"White fiend," Piper squealed playfully and he pushed aside her very expensive looking keyboard. Then he shoved her down onto the desk and pinned her slender body down onto the wood.

Piper didn't even stop sniggering drunkenly when he pulled up the hem of her dress and tore down her panties, revealing her tanned olive ass. Even when he grabbed one of her cheeks hard did Only when he slapped his length against her ass did she seem to surface from her giggling fit. To make things easier his rock hard length was still glistening wet and he smoothly slid into her.

"Gods, Percy?" She gasped and twisted around to look at him. Holding Piper by her hips he kissed her and then continued thrusting into her hard. As she looked up at him he realized that their RP had just ended. Percy's grip on her hips lessened and he slowed down, switching from fucking to make love to. As he took her with slow, gentle thrusts Percy leaned down and kissed Piper straight on the lips.

Piper tried to keep quiet seeing as they weren't currently in a harem. She was trying hard and just to make her life a bit harder he shifted a bit to get a better angle. "Fuck!" Piper gasped loudly. She would have probably been angry if she wasn't so clearly occupied otherwise.

Percy continued taking her with hard but slow thrusts, maintaining eye-contact the whole while. After a minute or so he shifted one hand from her pelvis up to her chest to grope one of her firm, small breasts through the fabric of her dress.

"You know, that hot cousin of yours?" Percy asked.

"Hmm. You mean Emily?" Piper gasped between moans.

"She offered to hook up with me earlier, even gave me her number," Percy mused and pulled out.

"Hold onto that number, should you ever want to expand your collection of girls she'll be an easy catch," Piper announced and then pushed him away and pulled his shirt up.

"Easy cousins that might join the harem at a later point in time aside, I want my man now," Piper informed him and then he helped her remove his shirt.

"You think we can do this without wrecking the bed?" Piper asked and stepped closer.

"Want to find out? As loud as the music is they probably wouldn't notice."

A mischievous grin appeared on her face and Piper stripped of the remainder of her costume until her tanned, lean, body was completely exposed to him. Then his friend closed the distance and kissed him on the lips. With her arms wrapped around his neck, her body flattened against his, she rose to the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss.

Percy's hands slid down her slender form and came to rest on her hips and they broke lip contact just long enough for her to sit him down and he allowed Piper to push him down onto the mattress. She guided his hands to her breasts and then leaned down to kiss him deeply.

Without uttering another word she mounted him and began to ride him, a task she had learned to complete with considerable elegance. After kissing him one more time she started riding him for real. Piper's face was almost comical. Her cheeks were flushed from arousal and strain and her lips pressed tight together. A moan escaped her with every bounce. Their lips again and he kept her body pressed against his, her breast rubbing against his chest with every movement she made. The bed squeaked loudly every time Piper moved on top of him and the headboard smacked into the wall.

With Piper laying flat on top of him, her legs spread wide, their bodies met in their eon old dance. His hands had shifted to grabbing her ass and slammed his length into her and she met every thrust of his.

To his mild surprise, he realized that he was having surprisingly good sex with Piper. Not that it was bad, usually she just preferred to be the passive partner. Piper buried her face in the side of his neck to quiet her moans but after a moment, he realized she was trying to give him a hickey.

Having no wish to be found wanting, he let her and kept up the pace, slamming his pelvis against hers. Between the sound of skin slapping against skin, Piper's moans, and the bed slamming against the wall, he couldn't imagine that no one was hearing them, but in the end, he didn't care either way.

Finally, Piper's muffled climaxed in one loud, continuous, and muffled moan.

After allowing her to rest for a moment. "I want to go back down to the party after this and that'll be hard with your cumm running down my thigh. My mouth or do you want to wait until we go at it until dawn until later?" Piper panted.

"If you ask light that your mouth," Percy replied lightly.

Piper rolled off him and then slipped off the bed and then knelt down in front of them and waited for Percy to sit down in front of her.

"Just jerk off and I'll swallow, otherwise we'll still be here tomorrow. If you want me to I'll jerk you off to?"

Percy chuckled. "You know Piper, " He replied, his hand sliding down to her breast. "Piper, I absolutely love sleeping with you. Believe me, seeing you having a hard climax...little brings me more satisfaction, Sure, you are by a long shot not the best fuck on the island. But you are an amazing friend, companion, and lover and intimacy with you is always special."

Piper stayed silent for a long moment while he continued to playfully fondled her breasts.

"What are you saying?"

"Piper, it might be due to this really convenient harem magic that I myself don't properly understand yet but I think we both know that you are in love with me. Pretty much everyone knows, including Annabeth. She is fine with it, no reason to look that panicky."

Piper's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "I love you, Piper."

The words seemed to barely fill the silence. He stopped handling her breasts. "You what?"

"And not like most of the others. I am in love with you, Piper."

"You...love...me?" She asked tonelessly. This conversation probably should have taken place another time, not while Piper knelt in front of him, completely naked.

"Piper, you are a wonderful person and beautiful, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well,...Annabeth?"

Percy laughed. "Annabeth and I had a talk about this and she is fine with it. She doesn't see you as a rival, more like a sister with benefits or something seeing as the two of you hook up all the time. I am unconditionally in love with Annabeth. She is my wife. Doesn't mean I don't love you too."

"Damn Percy..." Piper said after a long moment of silence, blinked away a tear, and punched his knee. "Here I was just hoping for a night of orgasms and now you are sending me down an emotional rollercoaster... How about this. I swallow your cumm. We go dancing downstairs, drink a lot of C2, then do a lot of slow dancing. After that, we come back up here, have this talk while we are completely wasted. Then, depending on how that conversation goes we either end up making a lot of love or having angry sex. Either way, I don't want to be able to feel my lower body anymore after we are finished." Piper finally decided.

Percy shrugged and without another word she took his member into his mouth and bobbed up and down a few times, just to get him hard again and then let him take over. When he hesitated she gave him a small smile, her way of letting him know that she was alright and really wanted to get back downstairs. So, his eyes locked on the very naked beauty in front of them he started to jack off. She still had that feathered headband on her head and the blue stripes on her cheeks which made her look even cuter. Where normal boys jerked off to girls on the internet, he had the luxury of having a girl that could effortlessly put models to shame kneeling in front of him.

As he fapped Piper's eyes stockily stayed locked on his dick. Normally he preferred eye contact but after the bombshell, he couldn't blame her for anything. After a few more minutes she wordlessly took over, her delicate hands taking over his earlier firm grip."

Percy groaned when her fingers first closed around it. "I would titty fuck you but I lack Silena's or Annabeth's titty volume..." Piper grumbled darkly and continued his work, allowing him to continue playing with her breasts.

He over-exaggerated a few groans for Piper's benefits and maybe it was because his clumsy confession had put him too of balance but Piper finished him off surprisingly quickly. Seeing as the two of them had enjoyed the happy naked time together quite often she knew when he was about to cumm but he still warned her. Whatever would happen later that night...well cumming all over her face wouldn't be helpful.

So, without saying another word she took his length back into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. It was quite unceremonious. Piper wordlessly swallowed his load, and then got up and got dressed again.

When she was convinced that she was presentable she grabbed his hand and wordlessly led him out of the bedroom and back into the music-filled house. As they walked downstairs he noticed some of Piper's male cousins glancing at them returning and then at Piper's knees, which clearly betrayed her earlier activity. They nodded at him, congratulating him to the score. Percy returned the nod, no words were needed.

* * *

**So, here we go. I know, I am getting slower. It turns out I should stop throwing things like Roleplay ides into the main story because I just couldn't see Piper doing standard RP. Not her thing.**

**The funniest thing happened to me. This week I should at my yearly EMS workshop to get recertified. This year Corona Virus, due to it being a bigger thing in my city, was supposed to be a major topic during that workshop. Now, here all schools have been canceled which means that my Workshop about Corona got canceled due to Corona. This is hilarious to me and now I have the entire week off unless someone gets sick at work. The next chap in the main story is also almost half-finished. Wild goodbye orgy and so on. **

**I kind of always really liked Percy and wanted them to officially kick off a romantic relationship.**

**I do hope you have enjoyed yourselves. As always I am open to requests.  
**

**With regards,**

**WinterWolf.**


	11. Pocahontas mk2

**Percy Jackson**

Location: Piper's home, Halloween

Percy leaned back in his camping chair his eyes closed, listening to the sound of a crackling campfire. It was a beautiful October evening. There was that very familiar sound of passion echoing across the small yard. Around them, some of Piper's old friends and cousins were busy making out and hooking up. Being the two and a half year harem veteran she was she had long since lost all the shyness in the area of sex and hooking up in front of others was nothing new to her. It was especially a treat because Piper wore this really cute Pocahontas costume, complete with dress, blue stripes painted on her cheeks, and feathered headband in addition to the feather she always had woven into her hair.

While this was the first time she did it in front of people who weren't in the harem Piper seemed to have gotten over that too very quickly. No surprise since her older cousin was currently fucking his girlfriend right there next to the campfire. Another old friend of her's was getting fucked in the ass on the other side. Percy, so to say, had gone native and the beautiful Piper Mclean was giving him head, right there in front of their little hang out group.

Piper had come a long way since that threeway with her and Drew. It had awoken something more predatorial and Aphroditeish in her. That new fire had also helped her become a much more skilled lover. So where in the beginning her blowjobs had been atrocious, they were pretty damn decent now.

He just enjoyed the ride, one hand resting on Piper's head as she bobbed up and down. The daughter of love's lips had formed a tight seal around his length. He basked in the feeling of her tongue almost massaging him towards bliss.

Percy sighed deeply and relaxed as his lover honed her craft. She pulled off and went back to running her tongue up and down his length. Finally, Percy opened his eyes to gaze upon the beautiful girl trying so hard to please him which unsurprisingly enough she did.

Piper was probably the only person in their merry party around the campfire who was wearing as much as she had when this entire affair had begun and having every intention of rectifying that misfortune he pushed aside the one shoulder strap and let the dress glide down to her waist and revealing her firm tight breasts. She looked absolutely stunning in the flickering firelight, her skin almost looking gold and her doe eyes sparkling like fireworks. She was drunk, horny, and probably enjoying herself a lot more than she normally would if she hadn't succumbed to peer pressure.

Percy reached out with both hands to fondle both of her breasts. Unfortionatly they were too small for a proper tittyfuck but who cared when the girl was still a ten. So he let her get back to work. Piper was putting every piece of skill she had into it, putting every so-called coaching lesson her sisters had given her to use. One of Piper's cousins, who had just joined with his girlfriend, gave him the thumbs up and then started french kissing his girl.

It might have been the very first time she got him to cumm into her mouth but finally be pulled Piper off his throbbing hard cock.

"Something wrong?" She mouthed, worlds likely seeming out of place in the pleasure-filled ambient.

He shook his head and blew her a kiss. Then he slid forwards off the camping chair and pushed Piper down onto the soft grass. She smiled up at him and for a moment they watched some teenage girl, no older than fifteen, being fucked against the tree by her lover, also some highschool kid.

Without saying a word Piper turned into her stomach and rested her chin on her arms, making her wishes very clear. Having no desire+ to be found wanting he pulled her dress up, pleased to find that she wasn't wearing any panties, giving him a perfect view of her apple ass.

Percy twisted her torso to smirk up at him, her dark red lips still glistening with drool.

The greek god moved on top of his girl and with some advanced acrobatics, he spread her legs wide and managed to push into her entrance and slide into her wet tightness.

Holding his own torso up as if he were doing push-ups and started thrusting into her. He grunted with every thrust he pounded into her. It went on like that for a while and Percy felt almost as if he were in a trance with a pristine environment and the orgy. Two girls settled down in the grass next to them and after snapping them a playful salute he picked up his effort, slapping his body against her's harder than he ever had before.

"Gods Percy," Piper cried out his name, her loud moans adding to the symphony. It was then that Percy pulled out of his dripping wet girl and pulled her up to her feet.

Within seconds she was popped up against the side of a tree, facing away from him. Percy skipped the pleasantries and was already inside her before she had time to gather her wits.

Piper just held onto the the tree and enjoyed the ride. It was all she could do to stay on her feet, her moans once again adding to the sounds of the orgy. At first he held her hips with both hands but soon he was groping both of her breasts as he took her with deep, slow thrusts.

Piper was right, warm, and met his every thrust with one of her own, and it didn't take long until until she climaxed.

The solution for that was simple enough. Percy turned the still dazed and panting daughter of Aphrodite around, kissed her square on the lips, and picked her up and pushed his woman up against the tree. Piper held on for deer life during the rest of the ride, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

By the time he finally climaxed inside her Percy was confident that they had left the kind of impression that Piper had hoped for.

* * *

**Another short one. Here you go. I have a few down the line, waiting to be finished. Should I add another Hazel one-shot?**

**Enjoy.**


	12. School Girl (Drew, Percy)

**Percy Jackson**

It was a playdate I had been looking forward to quite a lot. When Drew had suggested it I had barely been able to contain my excitement. Drew was the last person I had expected to invite me to some role play.

Incidentally, it was also the first time I was also happy to be in a school. It was shortly past midnight in and he sat behind the teacher's desk of his old desk at Goode Highschool. He was dressed in a button-up shirt, formal black pants, and his only pair of black leather shoes. It was my best impression of a teacher.

Finally, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, " I called.

The door opened and Drew entered. Well, the porn version of Drew. His Asian concubine was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit. That meant a white blouse with the top two buttons open and a knee-long skirt.  
Drew bore her usual flawless makeup and she had her long hair secured in a pair of pigtails. Normally Drew was a supermodel level hotty with perfect pale skin but she had added enough makeup to enter the world of anime.

"Hey, Mr. Jackson, " Drew purred when she entered. "I'm in detention with you?"

"Your English teacher is sick. So, you had an F?" Percy asked.

"I handed off an empty test, " Drew corrected.

"I see, well for your detention you will get go actually write the test."

Drew signed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, " She grumbled on sat down opposite of him.

I handed her the test and Drew looked at if with the same look that dozens of demi-gods had before her. Complete confusion...

"Sir?" Drew chirped.

"Yes, " I asked.

"What would it take me to get a good grade?" She purred.

"For you to study, " I replied, the paragon of professionalism.

"I would do anything, " Drew purred and rose from her chair.

"Well..." I trailed off as the slender school girl climbed into the desk with all the elegance of a cat.

Drew slowly approached me.

"You can do whatever you want, " Drew emphasized as she slowly closed the distance, her pigtails hanging down.

"Ms. Tanaka, your behavior is inappropriate!" I warned.

"Don't be like that. Will you be my daddy?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"You can punish me for being a bad student, " She almost whispered, her dark brown eyes boring into mine. She was extremely sexy.

Drew reached down and rested a hand on his growing bulge.

"Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement," I finally grudgingly agreed and earned a coy smile.

"I would love to suck your cock, daddy!" Drew announced.

"Then go ahead young lady," I finally announced and slid his chair back by a foot or two and allowed the hottie to glide off the desk and kneel down in front of him on the dirty school floor.

Drew opened my belt with skilled and experienced hands and pulled my hard manhood out and looked up at him, her doe eyes shining with innocence.

For a long moment, she held me and then began to lick up and down my length, her gaze meeting mine.

I allowed the daughter of Aphrodite to earn her good grade in peace and without interruptions. Then, as she sucked my base, she unbuttoned her blouse, offering an enticing view of her breasts, hidden away by a black, lady, expensive-looking, Victoria secrets bra with gray and blue pearls.

Drew took her time, switching between suckling, licking, and teasing and regular intervals, offering me a kind of view that few in the world were preview too. Drew might be a bitch but she was a very exquisite bitch and most importantly, she was my bitch.

Drew worked with her usual professionalism and when she had me on the brinks she pulled off my cock, puffed out her chest, and closed her eyes. For a few seconds Drew continued to jerk me off until I dumped my load. The jets of sticky white liquid splattered down on her face, breasts, and the lingerie.

"Fuck!" I grunted and released her hair.

Drew giggled the girliest giggle I've ever heard and then started to swab up my cum from her perfect skin with a finger and then lick said finger clean.

"Where did you learn that?" I jokingly asked.

"You will never know," his playmate replied mysteriously.

Then she rose to her feet. "Is my test is taken care of?"

"Hell no, you need to be taught a lesson!" I informed her and pulled her down across my lap.

"Uhhh!" She squealed, her voice thick with that childish innocence of a manga girl when I pulled up her skirt, revealing her pail shapely ass. Drew wasn't wearing any panties. "So, you'll be my daddy?"

Instead of answering struck her rear end and earned another of her grossly innocent squeals. It went on like that for a few minutes until her ass sported a handprint. It was then forced two fingers into my "babies" womanhood and began to fingerfuck her. It was for my own benefit though, just to get wet because moments later I had Drew bowed down on the table with her business end facing me.

Deciding to indulge a bit it was I who sank down onto his knees this time. I licked over her wet pussy this time before going upstairs. Drew accepted the eating of her ass without falling out of her role, her sickly sweet and innocent moans echoing throughout the room. I worked around her anus with my tongue was quite sure that she was very much enjoying it.

It was only a distraction from the main event though and they both knew it so before long he had risen back to his feet and positioned his still length in her waiting entrance. "Daddy, please be gentle," She chirped.

Once Drew had propper herself up un her elbows I went to work.

I took her quick and hard, putting a lot of strength into every thrust and forcing Drew to break out of character and start moaning for real. I grunted with every thrust but was drowned out by my playmate. For a few glorious minutes, I had my way with my baby, chocking her gently from behind, and pulling her hair, coaxing every bit of physical pleasure he could out of her slender form.

Finally, I pulled out again. "Daddy?" Drew groaned, looking up at me, her smooth skin coated in sweat.

"It's alright baby, I just need to tap that ass of yours," I announced and repositioned myself once again back upstairs.

It only needed some spit for him to ease himself into said ass, having fucked her anal a few times.

Drew, both in and out of characters obediently stayed still as I went back to work. This time I took her with deep, slow thrusts, not wishing to hurt his partner.

Drew's deep moans echoed through the room and she only spoke again when she felt my cum filling up her rear end and me pulling out.

"So, my grade is taken care of?" She asked managing to still sound innocent even as she was out of breath.

"Yeah, it is," I confirmed and patted her pussy.

* * *

**So, this is actually a short one. You might have noticed that I tried hard to keep it short. I have five more of these up the pipe. Here a little teaser.**

**The stern Librarian (Annabeth, Percy)**

**Home alone Khione (Khione/ Percy)**

**Home Alone Naiads (Naiads/ Percy)**

**Sothern Slave Girl (Hazel, Annabeth, Percy)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed yourself so far. Do review. Trying out other writing styles at the moment.**

**WinterWolf over and out.**


	13. The stern Librarian (Annabeth, Percy)

**Percy Jackson**

It was one of the rare occasions that I voluntarily went to the twenty-four hours a day open library in New York. It was one of the biggest of such learning establishments city and incidentally, it apparently was also my fiance's idea of an ideal place to get frisky. Truth be told her choice of venue concerned me more out that some of the stuff Hazel wanted me to do to her.

So, as the sunset, I entered the relatively empty library and headed up two the third floor, and spotted a very familiar blond dressed in a blouse, blazer, and black penciled skirt dress sitting behind the employees counter. Her golden blond curls were tied up in a strict looking bumm and a pair of nerd glasses rested on her cute nose. She was beautiful. Slender, with long toned legs, perfect tanned skin, and proud features. She needed no make-up but wore it anyway. Cherry lipstick, and other stuff that Silena could probably describe in detail but was way beyond me. She could put bikini models to shame with that body.

"Hi," I greeted her.

The young woman only glared up at me, her stormy gray eyes sparkled with annoyance before turning her attention back to a book about architecture.

Smirking I wordlessly headed to one of the many empty tables where I sat down, unslung my bag, and went to work, or pretended to be working.

Two hours of torturous waiting later the librarian looked around, snapped her finger, and as one the half dozen or so other guests seemed to decide that just then was the perfect time to leave. Once they had filed out I offered the blond a winning smile. She still glared at me.

Deciding that it was time to make studying more bearable I opened my favorite playlist on my phone and turned my attention back to my books.

Suddenly the librarian appeared behind me. "Shh!" She hissed at him. "This is a library!"

"I am so sorry!" I apologized and accidentally turned it even louder.

I almost laughed when she slapped the back of my head. "Turn it down, now. If you want to study here then you must follow the rules!"

"Yeah, okay," I agreed and the beautiful blond walked off again.

I looked after her for a long moment before turning my attention back to my studies. After a while the librarian came back over it my table, holding a glass of water which she put down next to me.

"What are you studying?" She whispered.

"Ancient Greek," I explained.

"How's progress?" She asked.

"Slow. I'm tired... What's your name?"

"Annabeth," she replied.

"If you like I can help you stay awake and fit?" The librarian suggested.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Annabeth trailed off and sank down to her knees, and places an. "I do respect a man who takes his academic future serious and as the librarian, it is my duty to assist those to wish to learn."

When I still looked skeptical she added. "I promise you won't fall asleep!" She assured me.

I sighed and allowed Annabeth to pull down my sweat pants were a nervous boner awaited her under my Boxershorts. It took her experienced hands only moments to free my manhood and start pumping it a few times.

"Don't stop studying!" she warned me. "I am only here to help you!" Annabeth glared at me, pressing her cheek against my manhood. Then, when she was sure that I had indeed turned my attention away from her, she started playing with the tip of her tongue, licking around the contours of my tip.

I tried to keep my attention on the book, but soon Annabeth began jerking me off as she licked and sucked on my balls. I risked a glance down at the beautiful woman that was currently ruining her knees on the carpet for me. While my cocks disappeared between her lips, she looked up at me, and her eyes narrowed. Before she pulled off my cock, I hastily looked back at the book.

I groaned in pained arousal as that all to familiar sensation of an attractive girl's mouth around my cock took me into a world of pleasure. I leaned forward and closed my eyes, where she could see me.

The librarian sucked hard, and I could feel her tongue as she bobbed up and down my length. That unmistakable slurping sound of the blond providing me with oral pleasure was music to my ears.

Five...then ten minutes.. finally twenty passed as the blond "helped" me study. She took her time, only gradually pushing me further. "Fuck, woman, stop teasing!" I complained.

Finally, I couldn't keep up my passive participation anymore and places a hand on the back of Annabeth's head and make her pick up the pace.

Only moments away from satisfaction, I realized that Annabeth had every intention of leaving me hanging in there. It wasn't my most classy moments, but with a grunt of frustration, I looked down at the blond head, starting to pull back and forced it down all the way.

Annabeth gagged loudly at the surprised deepthroating, her throat sending sparks of pleasure up my body, but after a few moments, she managed to slip away without granting me release.

"That wasn't very nice," Annabeth noted. "Anyway, I trust you are feeling better now?"

I glared at her. "Count on it."

"Well, ..."

"Percy..."

"Well, Percy. If you finish studying like a good boy, I am sure I can arrange a reward for you."

There was that sparkled in her eyes because she knew how crazy she drove me. Two more hours was her version of finishing with my "studies." I was horny, and truth be told I wasn't exactly used to hearing the word "no" from a woman. So perhaps her games were long overdue, but seeing that beautiful blond just sitting there as she read a book drove me crazy.

It was only two hours, but it felt like a lifetime when Annabeth closed her book though I immediately perked up and looked at her.

"I have to close up this floor," she explained and strolled closer, her his swaying as she walked.

"What about my reward?" I inquired.

The blond looked at him, suspiciously. "Did you study properly?"

"I did it!" I vowed.

"Hmmm," Annabeth mused. "I guess you did and it is my duty to promote men taking academia seriously."

Annabeth placed her book down on mine and grabbed my hand and led me off into the maze of bookshelves. Finally, we reached what looked like a quiet corner and turned around to face me.

"I am happy that you were able to stay quiet!"

The blond glared up at me and then turned around and leaned forward against the wall; her ass stuck out in my direction. Her intent was clear, but at this point, I had other plans.

I slung one arm around her waist and then pulled her body closer, wrapping my arms around her curves and feeling her ass pressing me.

"Hey!" she complained, my lips already on her neck and my hands roaming around her chest and grabbing at the smooth flesh of her ample breasts. I could feel the strength in her toned body, much like a drawn bow, as she broke away from my gentle embrace.

Annabeth's gray eyes bore into me. "I brought you here so you could collect your reward for studying. Nowhere did I say I had any wish to smooch around with you! I am a librarian, not some slut that just makes out with everyone!"

"Okay, okay!" I said and raised my hands to deescalate the situation, allowing the blond to bow back down forward to a ninety-degree angle where she kept herself upright by holding onto one of the bookshelves. The posture threw her perfect see in sharp relief through the dark fabric of her skirt.

I reached down and pulled the dress up, past her knees, muscled thighs, and with increasing effort due to the limitations of her outfit over her ass.

"You could just pull then out," Annabeth finally announced as I struggled with the fabric for a moment.

"Good idea," I said and promptly followed Annabeth's advice. A moment later, I stood before Annabeth Chase's glorious bare ass, a symphony of shape, tanned skin, and everything. She also wore no panties, which made for easy access.

I grabbed her ass and dug my fingers into her flesh, enjoying how perfect and right it felt. "Stop fucking around!" Annabeth ordered.

I pulled down my pants, my throbbing hard manhood already awaiting to claim it's the domain. No words were required, for they both knew where this was going.

I smoothly positioned myself in her entrance and slit into her. From there on, it was a straight forward fuck. I held her bare ass.

Her pussy felt even better than the ass, and I basked in it's embrace as I slammed my pelvis against hers, running her through, again and again, earning moans and grunted for my effort. It was probably the best sex I've had in a long time...with my very own librarian.

"I want to see your tits," I finally grunted and pulled out.

"Uhh..?," the dazed blond asked as I spun her around. I had already pulled off her blazer before she could start to protest but trapped between me and the bookshelf there was nothing she could to stop me from tearing up her blouse, sending buttons flying off like shrapnel, and exposing her ample, perfectly shaped, natural, and tanned breasts.

Her body was as close to perfection as it could be, with a flat stomach, I could even see a faint six-pack shimmering through her skin.

"Hey, lis-" I would never find out what she intended to say because I kissed her on the lips, squeezing one of her ample mounds.

I picked the young woman up, and Annabeth quickly wrapped her long legs around my waist. Then, she reached up and held onto the bookshelves above her, allowing me to go back to getting my dick wet inside her.

It was superb sex. I took her with deep and powerful thrusts, letting her full breasts bounce in their rhythmic motion.

"Oh gods," the jaw dripping blond moaned loudly, and I kept my eyes away from her divine breasts and on her stormy gray eyes.

Her cheeks were flushed with exertion as I took her. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the task at hand, keeping my dick moving inside my sparring partner. She was pleasantly tight, which offered one hell of a ride.

I lost myself in a whirlwind of passion, consumed by sensations and sounds. The feeling of thrusting into Annabeth's body, her warm tightness around me. The feeling of her powerful legs wrapped around me, a gesture of unspoken consent. There was the sound of skin slapping against skin, stifled moans and gasps, and that sparkled in her stormy gray eyes that even all these years send cold shivers down my back.

Just as I silently prayed to whoever that the shelf wouldn't give away, Annabeth yelped in surprise. I paused her ride and looked around to find the janitor, an aging African American man looking at them suspiciously

"You alright there, ma'am?" He asked Annabeth.

"Oh yeah, sorry...He's my husband." Annabeth wheezed, her cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Well, stay safe." He then turned around and disappeared from view behind another bookshelf, muttering something about "Kids these days."

Percy mentally saluted the older man. He didn't even look at Annabeth's body once, despite those beautiful breasts looking like they were about to declare independence, just made sure that everything was consensual, and she was fine before going back to minding his own business.

Annabeth, who was quite obviously known here as an employee, looked mortified and I couldn't help but start laughing. Before she could say anything, I decided to keep on collecting my reward by continuing to thrust into the young woman, earning a surprised yelp.

"Gods, stop. I like working here!" Annabeth complained but then continued moaning even louder as I continued my furrow expeditions of her vagina. It was a smooth ride, and soon he was basking in Annabeth's aroused moans. The sensation of my dick inside her was overwhelming, to say the least, and that all too familiar pressure seemed to grow in my abdomen. The view of her bouncing breasts, glistening with sweat, was...well it was something.

Maybe it was the thrill of being caught and the continued fuck, but finally, Annabeth climaxed and bit her lip hard to stifle her soft cries of ecstasy, and her convulsing womanhood almost got me over the edge. Her glistening wet body seemed to shutter and flex, and she found release until she finally just hung there.

"You are getting more out of this reward that I am!" I complained indignantly.

"Yeah, how unprofessional of me!" Annabeth panted and let go of the shelf only to come up and wrap her arms around my neck. "How about this, you can finish however you want, and in return, you abstain from writing a complaint?"

I pondered the matter for a moment. Finish inside her as the classic ending? Anal? "May I titty fuck you?"

Annabeth nodded and unhooked her legs only to sink to the floor.

"You or me?" She asked.

"You," I decided.

"Sit your ass down!" Annabeth ordered, and I finally pulled off my pants and boxershorts completely and sat down on a few stools with my legs spread. Annabeth knelt down in front of me again, her hair bumm having somehow survived so far, looked pretty roughed up.

With her sweat somewhat lubricating her breasts and my cock from, her womanhood Annabeth pull my manhood between her Ds and then pushed her breasts together tightly, embracing his length in a very lovely way.

I admired the view from above this time as the hottie stroked my cock with her breasts and this time it was my turn to groan as she went to work. For once I was at her mercy, not really knowing what to do? Should I grope her?

Every few seconds or so Annabeth spit down at her cleavage to keep the ride lubricated and finally, it was my turn to climax. She held my cock up and leaned back, smiling up at me as I ejaculated a healthy load over her face and breasts.

I finally slumped back and smiled down at the elegant woman kneeling in front of me as she wadded up my cum with her finger and then swallowed it.

"Can I see you again?" I asked when she finally rose into shaking legs.

"If you continue studying...and mind your manners more next time? This got out of hand,..." She replied, still in her role.

"Well, I am taking your home tonight if you don't mind."

She laughed, finally dropping the role and going back to being a wife. "Yeah, come on. My shift ended anyway and don't need Silena judging me for fucking at my place at work. You should really poke by Starbucks when she has late shift and so stuff with her to get her off her high horse."

"Silena is in a healthy place right now so no. Hey, don't remove any more. I like it when my cumm is all over you."

Annabeth bock bowed and quickly gathering up her discarded clothes and skirt. "I think the Janitor can see through the mist..." She decided.

"You think?"

"Yeah, maybe you should send him Drew to get him to stay quiet."

I glared at her. "Okay, then maybe you won't do that."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed yourself. This is one of my better ones and I will probably refine it further later. Annabeth needs more love. I might write down the wedding night too.**

**Do leave reviews, they brighten my day whenever they come in.**

**With regards,**

**Winter**


End file.
